Loss of Light
by Hikari1993
Summary: <html><head></head>The sequel to Dearly Beloved. This shows a darker side of the Keyblade wielder from Dearly Beloved.</html>
1. Prologue

[A/N: So this is the beginning to the sequel to Dearly Beloved. I originally wasn't going to post it until tomorrow, but hey why not post it tonight? I plan on this story being a bit darker then Dearly Beloved since Juliet had her heart corrupted, but I won't give away too many spoilers. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Erik was staring intently at Juliet while she unsteadily rose to her feet. He looked down at her clothes and frowned. "No, no that won't we're going to have to change how you dress." Erik was walking in a circle around her and reached over to tie her hair back in its usual ponytail. "Better, but the dress just won't work. It makes you look too innocent."

Darkness enveloped Juliet who was holding very still. When the darkness faded she was wearing a black tank top that crossed over her breasts and exposed her stomach, black shorts that went down to her knees, black boots that went up the rest of her leg, and a long black sleeveless jacket.

Erik walked another circle around Juliet looking more satisfied. "Much better….now show me your Keyblade."

The Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Very good. Now let's see what you can do. Follow me." Erik opened a dark portal and walked out of it with Juliet close behind.

The fight between Akio, Clementine, Puck, and Antonia was still going on with Puck and Antonia being the ones to get tired. Akio knocked Puck away when he saw Erik, but he wasn't the one who caught his attention. "What did you do to Juliet?"

Erik glanced down at Juliet then back at Akio. "I've made a few improvements. You'll notice that her eyes are a different color."

"Its not that you changed her clothes too. Those clothes are too skimpy."

"What's the matter Akio? Afraid that your so called woman is going to attractant someone else's attention?" A thoughtful look came to Erik's face. "Oh, before I forget Akio there is something important I need to discuss with you."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "As much as he didn't trust Erik he was feeling curious about what it was that he wanted to talk about. All right what do you want to talk about?"

"You've been wondering who your user is, yes?"

"Yes."

"You're looking at him."

Akio's eyes went wide as he looked Erik up and down. "What? No, no you can't be serious. You programmed me?"

"I did indeed."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Then why I don't remember you?

"Because about fifteen years ago I was in Radiant Garden and came across the computer in Ansem's castle. I was tinkering around on it when I came across a program creator and thus I created you. I spilled my guts to you about what I was doing in the other worlds and then I deleted your memories. Don't take it personally, but I couldn't really have you going around spilling my secrets to every program you came across."

Akio was still staring at Erik with a look of complete shock on his face. "You…..you son of a bitch. And I'm not just saying that because of what you did to me, but because of what you did to Juliet."

Erik rolled his eyes. "I don't remember adding nobility or swearing into your program. But now that you know who your user is wouldn't you like to come with me?" He held his hand out.

"Screw you."

Retracting the hand Erik didn't look like he was terribly surprised by Akio's decision. "Fine, I gave you an option and now you're going to have to deal with the consequences." He looked down at Juliet. "Get rid of them."

Juliet looked up at Erik like she hadn't quiet understood what he'd said.

"Did I stutter? I said to get rid of them…..now."

Clementine could feel her heart begin to beat faster as she looked up at Juliet. "Juliet, remember who we are? Its Akio and Clementine. We're your friends you don't want to hurt us do you?"

It didn't look like Juliet had understood what Clementine had said and aimed her Keyblade at the two of them. She didn't give them any time to react before she sprung at them.

Puck and Antonia who had been standing off at the sidelines were cheering enthusiastically.

Akio threw his disk at Juliet which hit her in the shoulder, but it didn't seem like she'd noticed this. "Juliet, what are you doing? We're your friends. Why are you attacking us?"

Erik had a rather smug smile on his lips as he watched. "Have you not yet figured it out? I corrupted her heart. Now she's mine to whatever I please with."

Juliet turned her attention to Clementine next and nearly knocked her off her feet. She continued to assault Clementine with blows to the head before she turned her attention to Akio.

"There should be a gummi ship around here somewhere if the two of you want to leave. I don't think you have a chance fighting her."

Akio and Clementine exchanged a look before darting off down the tower steps.

Juliet looked like she was going to go after them, but stopped and looked back at Erik for guidance.

"Let them go for now. They're of no use to use to me right now." Erik summoned a dark portal and turned to walk into it. "Come along Juliet. We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 1

[A/N: Before I get started I just want to say this is the same story as Oblivion I just changed the title. I could have had this chapter up sooner, but I had some other more pressing matters to attend to today (homework and such), but here it is. As for the chapter length I suspect that most of the chapters will be about this length with a few exceptions. And I know I didn't say this in the last note for Dearly Beloved, but I would just like to say thank you for all the support I got while I was writing Dearly Beloved and would like to apologize for the months long hiatuses that I would take, but that's enough from me. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Some time passed before any of them were seen again. The sun was shining brightly on the Destiny Islands as a young boy wearing red shorts and yellow shoes made his way down the beach. He was completely unaware that he was being watched.

Juliet was standing off in a corner behind a group of palm trees when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked back to see Antonia and Puck behind her. "What do you want?" Her voice had changed from a soft alto to a strange altered echoing version of her voice.

Antonia pointed over at a cave that was near a waterfall. "You're the smallest and you've got a Keyblade therefore you're the one who's going to be going through that little hole."

"Don't mess up." Were Puck's words of encouragement.

Making sure neither the brown haired boy nor the red haired girl spotted her Juliet made her way over to the cave and squeezed through. She didn't remember that she'd been there before with two people who weren't Puck and Antonia, but what surprised her was that someone was already in the cave.

Riku had been standing the cave staring mesmerized at the door when he heard footsteps behind him. "What are you doing back here?" He remembered Juliet from the time she'd been there previously, but was a little taken aback by her change in appearance. "Weren't your eyes green?"

Maybe she could work this in her favor. She took a few steps closer to Riku standing at his side in front of the door. "You're interested in the darkness aren't you?"

"Why are you talking about darkness? I thought you were fighting against it."

"I've had a literal change of heart." She turned to face him. "I could show you the darkness. We could show this world darkness together."

Riku wasn't exactly sure he liked where this was going. "I don't want anything to do with the darkness. I just want to see other worlds."

"And you think a raft will get you other places? Don't make me laugh."

Riku was frowning at her now. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"There's no we in this. Only you. If you want to go see other worlds you'll need to follow someone."

"Who? You?"

Juliet shook her head. "No, not me. Just someone else."

"And you're telling me the darkness can take me to other worlds?"

"Yes. Would you like me to show you how?"

What was there to lose? "Yes, show me."

Juliet summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Riku's heart. "Open your heart."

It didn't look like there was any noticeable change in Riku after Juliet had done this. "I don't feel any different."

"You will. Now get out of here I have something I need to do." Juliet waited until Riku had left the cave before turning back to the door. She watched a keyhole materialize in the front of the door before sliding her Keyblade into the hole. Juliet turned it in the lock and heard a clicking noise. "Mission accomplished." She heard deep laughter behind her. "Who's there?"

"I'm only a friend of your masters, child. There's no need to be afraid."

Juliet turned to see a hooded figure in front of her. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You would be if you knew who I was."

She raised her Keyblade and pointed it at the hooded figure. "I could take you on no problem."

"So that's the confidence that Erik is always talking about. I was wondering what he saw in you."

At the mention of her master Juliet lowered her Keyblade. "What do you know about him?"

"More then you know. You know I used to be his master."

This was only getting Juliet more and more curious. "But what do you know about him?" Ever since Juliet could remember Erik had been a complete mystery to her.

"I'll tell you if you can defeat me."

Juliet raised her Keyblade to attack the hooded figure when she was knocked backwards against the wall of the cave. It took her a minute to recover from this and rolled back onto her knees before getting to her feet. When she looked up the hooded figure had disappeared. "Strange….I wonder how he can just disappear like that?"

The hooded figure had reappeared in a dark oddly luminescent world that looked like it was completely devoid of life. He made his way up towards a small cusp that was sticking out by itself. "Erik, my old protégé are you here?"

Erik was not completely unaware of who had appeared in his private section of the world. His lip curled when he saw the hooded figure. "Xehanort….or should I call you Ansem now?"

"You will address me as master like you always have. I saw your pet Keyblade wielder in the Destiny Islands just now."

"And what pray tell were you doing in the Destiny Islands?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

"I'm only doing as you instructed me. Taking the hearts of the worlds for Kingdom Hearts." Erik took a step back as the hooded figure began to advance on him. "I think you're close enough."

"If it weren't for me you would have no control over the darkness in your heart, Erik. Need I remind you that it was I who taught you how to use it?"

"I'm surprised you remember that since you stole what's his names body."

"Oh yes….Terra was his name. Poor lad, but I was in need of a new body. It had to be done I'm afraid. Be glad I didn't steal yours."

Erik felt a shiver go up his spine. "Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps it is. Now I just have one thing I'm going to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Keep your pet away from me."

Back on the Destiny Islands Juliet was still in the cave looking at the spot where the hooded figure had been. _I wonder who that man was. I guess I could ask Puck or Antonia where ever they went. I should just call them they'll come running. _"Puck, Antonia come out I want to talk to you."

Puck was the first one to come out. "What now?"

"Did you see a hooded man around here?"

"No."

"Of course you didn't. Never mind. So what now? Do we just stay in here until it comes out?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

Juliet sat down on the ground bringing her knees up to her chest staring at one particular drawing on the wall. "Who do you think those kids are?" She was pointing over at a drawing of two kids; one boy and one girl, but the boy was passing something to the girl.

Puck sat down next to her. "If you would have been paying any attention to the people living in this world you would know that the boy is Sora and the girl is Kairi."

There was something oddly familiar about both those names. Even the boy with the silver hair she'd seen earlier seemed familiar. "Who's the boy with the silver hair?"

"Riku. Why are you so curious all of a sudden? I thought you were a mindless drone at this point."

"I'm just curious."

Antonia had just arrived as well. "So sorry to keep you two waiting, but I was on a date."

Puck rolled his eyes. "With who? Carissa again?"

"Yes, Carissa." Antonia sat down on Juliet's other side. "This is some boring mission isn't it? All we're doing is sitting in this cave doing nothing." She looked over at Juliet with a coy smile on her face. "Want to go cause some trouble, Juliet?"

"What kind of trouble?"

"Letting some wraiths out onto the island."

"No."

"No?"

"Didn't you hear Erik? He said the wraiths are done with. It's time for the heartless now."

"So, let's go play with some heartless instead."

"No."

"What's your problem? I thought you liked doing things like this."

"Erik said we stay in this cave until it comes out."

Antonia sighed and popped her back. "And here I thought you weren't such a goody two shoes anymore. Erik has got you wrapped around his finger."

Juliet didn't respond to this and continued to stare at the wall.

After they'd been sitting in the cave for a while Juliet heard slow footsteps coming towards them. She was about to summon one of the dark portals when she felt Puck's hand on her wrist.

"Don't worry about it. She won't see us."

The source of the footsteps was Kairi who was stumbling about with one of her arms outstretched; her eyes glazed over. She went up to the door and stood there staring at it completely ignoring the three other bodies in the cave.

Now there was the frantic sound of more feet coming into the cave. Sora had followed Kairi into the cave. "Kairi…."

Kairi looked back at him; her eyes still glazed over. "Sora…."

There was a sudden gust that knocked Kairi forward, but instead of falling into Sora's arms she went through him.

Antonia hopped up from the ground. "Come on you two its here so we leave." She led the way out of the cave.

What surprised Juliet was that the island looked like it was only in tiny fragments now. "What happened?"

Puck gestured to the chaos around them. "You did all this. When you unlocked that door in the cave you got rid of the heart of this world and without a heart the world will cease to exist."

_I did all this. I didn't know I was capable of something like this. _ Her dark gaze went over the spits of land that were still there before she zeroed in on the hooded figure. "I have something I need to do. You two can leave if you want."

Antonia grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "We can't go back without you. Erik won't like it."

"Then stay out of my way." Juliet hopped from the little island they were on to its neighbor then onto the next one getting closer to the hooded figure. "I have a bone to pick with you."

The hooded figure turned his head in Juliet's direction. "I spoke with your master about you, Keyblade wielder and we both decided that you need to stay away from me."

"Why?"

"Because your key could bring about my destruction."

Juliet looked down at the Keyblade then back at him. "I don't want to fight you anymore I just have questions."

"Now is not the time for questions. Can't you see that the world around us is being destroyed?" He gestured over at the monstrous heartless that was in the center of where the spits of land were.

She was about to interject further when she felt Puck pull her back.

"So sorry about her. She usually isn't this chatty or obstinate. Come on Juliet its time to go."

Juliet tried to pull herself free, but felt Puck's grip tighten painfully on her shoulder.

"I said its time to go."

There was a sharp pain in her shoulder that stung through her arm. "Fine, fine I'll go this time, but next time I see you I expect some answers." She turned and followed Puck through a dark portal leaving the destroyed Destiny Islands behind.


	3. Chapter 2

[A/N: I could have had this chapter done sooner, but school was interfering today so here it is. The more I use Erik's character the more I think that he's a complete bastard and I'm sure if you didn't agree with me before that you'll agree with me by the time you're done reading this chapter. I also plan on having Akio and Clementine appear again I just don't know where yet. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Juliet didn't recognize the new world that they'd landed in and was looking around the dimly lit streets.

Puck threw an arm around Juliet's shoulders. "Recognize your old home world?"

"No…..should I?"

"You used to live here. You really don't remember?"

Juliet shook her head. "No, I really don't. What exactly are we doing here anyway?"

Antonia was looking around the first district that they'd landed in. "Your job is to keep an eye on that little boy from the Destiny Islands. He's going to become a problem if we don't get rid of him. And that's where you come in so you go look for him, all right?"

She turned her gaze to the rest of the world frowning in confusion. "But you still haven't said where we are."

"Oh, we're in Traverse Town. Now go look for the kid."

Juliet looked back to see where Puck and Antonia were only to see that they'd disappeared. _I guess I'm on my own. _She walked out from behind the house she'd been standing behind looking around at Traverse Town. _What a strange looking place. It doesn't even look like there are any people here. _ Juliet walked around the first district until she caught sight of Sora. _It couldn't hurt if I went and looked through the rest of the world. _Silently she crept off towards the door that led to the second district.

The second district looked like the first with a clock tower off in the back.

Juliet turned her gaze to the hotel on the other side of the district. "I am curious of what's in that hotel." She walked over to the front door of the hotel when she heard a voice with a lisp and quickly ducked into the shadows. She looked out at the source of the voice to see a duck and dog walking towards her hiding spot. _Keep going just keep going and leave me be. _She heard the names Donald and Goofy and took another step back into the shadows hoping they wouldn't notice her.

Donald and Goofy hadn't noticed her and were saying something about looking for the key which piqued Juliet's interest.

_So they're looking for that boy too? I'll let them do the heavy lifting and look for them later. _Juliet quietly slunk into the hotel before she looked down the green carpeted hall in front of her. "There probably isn't anything important in this hotel." She began to walk towards the door that led out to the other side of the hotel.

She came out onto a balcony turning her attention to a small stream of water that she assumed was from the sewer that went what looked like under the town. Feeling a bit curious about this Juliet hoped down from the balcony and stepped into the water. It soon went up to her waist and then up to her neck. "This water is awfully cold." Juliet swam the short distance through the water until she found herself in a cave. "Strange place…" She looked around the cave to see a lift and walked over to it.

When the lift came up out of the cave Juliet found herself in a small cozy looking house. She was looking around the house when she heard a man clear his voice from behind her.

"Don't I know you?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow when she saw a bearded man wearing blue looking at her.

"Yes, yes I do know you. You came to visit me when I lived in Camelot, but what was your name?"

She was looking at him in confusion. "I don't know you."

Merlin looked confused and scratched his head. "Well, now that can't be right I remember very distinctly that when I first met the Wart you and your little friends came crashing through my roof too."

Juliet only felt more confused by this. "Friends? Puck and Antonia aren't my friends. We just work together."

"Puck and Antonia? Oh, no, no, no those weren't their names. It was…..it was…Clementine was the girl and what was the boy's name…..?"

She only continued to look at Merlin in confusion. "I don't know any Clementine."

"Akio; that was the boy's name. And course of you know them you two had been all over the worlds together."

In her mind Juliet could see two foggy figures. It was almost like she could reach out and touch them. "I don't know who you're talking about and I don't know who you are."

Merlin looked like he was getting quiet put out of with Juliet. "Now, see here young lady I know very well that you were in Camelot some time ago and you were with Akio and Clementine."

Juliet shook her head and started walking towards the exit of the house. "I don't have time for this, old man." Even though she said this Juliet couldn't help, but think that those two people he'd mention were somewhat familiar. _No, there's no way I could know them. The only people I've ever known are Erik, Puck, and Antonia. _She hoped across the moving stones that were outside the house, but was unable to get the slightly foggy images out of her head. "I'll ask Erik about it. He said he'd answer any of my questions."

She found herself in the third district of Traverse Town, but found that there really wasn't anywhere else to go. "I guess its time to summon the heartless." Juliet walked over to the fountain and tapped it with the tip of her Keyblade. "Come out heartless." There wasn't an answer. She was already getting a bit impatient and tapped the fountain again. "I said come out heartless." Juliet was so engrossed with trying to get the heartless to show itself that she didn't hear two people coming towards her.

"Juliet?" Ever since Erik had ran them out of the World of Sorrow, Akio and Clementine had been searching high and low for Juliet to the point of revisiting all the old worlds and asking anyone if they'd seen her. The people who lived in the worlds had told them horror stories about how Juliet had been going around stealing hearts and other wise wrecking havoc.

Akio took a few hesitant steps forward. "Juliet, it's us. Its Akio and Clementine. We're your friends remember?"

Juliet felt a sting in her head and tried to ignore it. "I already told that old man I don't know any Akio or Clementine." She turned around and was no more or less beating the fountain with her Keyblade. She turned around when she heard the footsteps get closer. "Get lost I'm busy."

Thinking maybe he could still get through to her Akio went over to her side and looked at the fountain. "What are you trying to do?"

"None of your business." The stinging pain in her head got worse as Akio got closer to her. Juliet glared over at him and took a step back. "Get away from me."

"Not until you listen to me. We're your friends Juliet and we've been worried sick about you."

Juliet could feel her heart thundering in her chest and pointed the Keyblade at Akio. "I'm telling you now to stay away from me."

Clementine came up behind Juliet to block her escape route. "We're going to take you some place where you can get help."

Now Juliet was feeling boxed in. She slunk out from around Clementine and had the Keyblade pointed at both of them. "I'm going to ask you one more time nicely to stay away from me."

Akio only took a step closer. "Erik did this to you didn't he?"

"Erik didn't do anything to me. He opened my eyes and now I can see the worlds for what they truly are."

"Then tell me what they're really like I've been dying to know."

"They're full of evil. Someone needs to protect the hearts of the worlds so that the evil people can't hurt them."

"And you think we're going to do something like that?"

"Yes…"

Clementine was standing beside Akio. "We're not the bad guys here Juliet. Erik is he's been using you, you have to believe us."

Juliet didn't like what she was being told and continued to back up; the sting in her head now feeling like it was trying to split her head apart. "Go away." She shoved the Keyblade forward nearly knocking Akio off his feet.

"What are we supposed to do, Clementine? We probably still can't beat her."

"Then let's keep her distracted until she wears herself out. If she doesn't have any energy she won't be able to fight us off then we can get her some help."

Juliet of coursed had heard all this and this time turned her focus to Clementine. "I can take on both of you no problem. And then you know what I'll do? I'll bring you back to my master then he'll rip your hearts out."

Clementine tried not to flinch at the idea. "How can you beat us? It's two on one. I'd say we have the upper hand."

_Damn Puck and Antonia for leaving me here by myself. _Juliet side stepped them and got back over to the fountain giving it a hard smack. "Come out heartless I could really use some help." She had to duck when Akio threw his disk at her.

Luckily for Juliet, Puck and Antonia had been following her and thought it was time to make themselves known. Puck went after Akio while Antonia went over to the fountain.

Puck nearly knocked Akio over when he looked over at Juliet. "We thought you could handle yourself that's why we're choosing now to show up."

"Well I could have used your help earlier."

Antonia easily summoned the heartless and waved over at Akio and Clementine. "Computer program, Jackass, I'd like for you to meet Guard Armor." She turned around to face the heartless. "Well now that the three of you have been acquainted we'll leave you to have your fun." As Antonia said this the doors to the third district opened to let Sora in. "And the kid is right on time too."

Juliet wanted to stay and watch the fight, but found that Puck was pulling her away. "I have a question for Erik."

Now that they were safely in one of the dark passages between worlds Puck and Antonia exchanged a slightly apprehensive look.

"What's the matter? I just have a question. He said I could ask him anything."

Antonia cleared her throat. "You can ask him, but he's been in a pissy mood lately so don't be surprised if you get your head bitten off."

Juliet went off on her own knowing exactly where she was going. She came out in the oddly translucent world and made her way towards where she'd last seen Erik.

Erik had been busy looking at a series of small beams of light talking to himself as he did so. He heard the soft sound of footsteps behind and looked back at Juliet. "What are you doing back here so soon?"

"I have a question for you."

"What's the question?"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but the more she thought about it the more curious she got. "Who are Akio and Clementine?"

That wasn't exactly the question he'd expected. Most of the time when Juliet asked him questions it was about what time dinner would be. "They're no one."

"But I saw them today. They said I knew them and they were saying some awful things about you."

Erik turned around to face her. "Why can't you just be a mindless drone? I know I told you that you could ask me anything, but I don't think you'd like the answer to that question."

"Just tell me I can handle it."

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I can't do that. I wouldn't want to accidently hurt you."

Juliet cocked her head to the side. "I'm telling you I can handle it."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Maybe there was a way he could skewer this to benefit himself. "All right I'll tell you. Akio and Clementine are out looking for the hearts of the worlds."

"What are they going to do with them?"

"Destroy them of course. Those two are some of the worst people I've ever come across. They won't stop until they've taken every last heart."

"What should I do if I run across them again?"

"Eliminate them of course. Now don't you have some place you need to be?"

Juliet was feeling satisfied with his response and turned to leave not noticing the satisfied smirk on Erik's lips.

"Crisis averted now I can go back to my observations."


	4. Chapter 3

[A/N: I may have gotten some of the locations in this chapter messed up since it's been a while since I've played the first Kingdom Hearts game and I no longer own it so I couldn't go back and check. Anyway the next chapter is going to follow the storyline of the game, but the chapter after that is going to feature a world that hasn't been in Kingdom Hearts yet and I'm not sure if Juliet is going to be in that chapter yet since she's supposed to be following Sora. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

It took a bit of searching around for Juliet to find Puck and Antonia again, but when she did she found herself in a very strange looking forest. "So, what's this world called?"

Antonia wasn't paying any attention and was looking around intently for something so Puck answered.

"This is Wonderland and if you want to be of help you'll look for the cat too."

"What cat?"

"The Cheshire Cat of course. We're trying to convince him to be an ally of ours, but he keeps saying no." As Puck said there was a sing song voice coming above him followed by a set of split paw prints going around him.

There was a grin floating above a tree branch that was soon followed by two eyes that were floating by themselves. The eyes looked down at Juliet. "Oh, would you look at that another Keyblade wielder. All though I must say you're a bit familiar."

"I've never seen a cat that can disappear like that."

The Cheshire Cat blinked and disappeared from its branch reappearing in front of Juliet, but the trouble was that only its head appeared. "But we have met before. I remember you fought off the Jabberwock, but you know that wasn't the end of the Jabberwock. It's still around and if you want to give Wonderland a big favor you'd get rid of it for good this time." The Cheshire Cat's smile slipped ever so slightly."But you aren't in the business of doing favors anymore are you?"

Juliet shook her head, but before she could say anything else Antonia pulled her aside.

"Look cat you know what we want from you so maybe you should just go along with it. If not for our sake then for you own sake."

"Why for my sake?"

"Because our master could do something very horrible to you if you don't help us."

The comical grin on the Cheshire Cat's face didn't so much as twitch. "There's nothing your master could do to me. Nothing you can do yourselves either. So…" He turned his eyes back to Juliet. "If you'd be so kind Keyblade wielder why don't you go get rid of the Jabberwock."

Puck was frowning up at the cat along with his sister. "If the Jabberwock is causing trouble don't expect us to do anything about it and if you're not going to give us your help then go away."

"Very well." First the eyes disappeared leaving the grin behind then after a few seconds that too disappeared.

Juliet heard Puck and Antonia walking away, but was still staring at the spot where the Cheshire Cat had been. _First that wizard in Traverse Town now the Cheshire Cat is recognizing me. I can't ask Erik about this it will only make him angry. I guess the next time I see those other two again I could ask them. Or that maybe be a bad idea since they could lie too. _

"Are you coming?" Puck had paused to wait for her.

Her pace was little more than a trudge as Juliet still found herself thinking about what the Cheshire Cat had said.

Puck noticed this almost imminently. "You can't trust anything he says you know. Everyone in Wonderland is mad so naturally everything that comes out of their mouth is crazy. You were never in Wonderland before you know that, I know that, everybody knows that so just stop thinking about it before you make yourself go crazy."

_This still doesn't make any sense. Why would both the wizard and the Cheshire Cat lie about seeing me before. So maybe the cat is mad, but I don't think the wizard was. _"Puck, where did I live Erik found me?"

This wasn't the question he'd expected. "I don't know I wasn't there when he found you."

"But he must have told you and Antonia something, right?"

"You ask too many questions has anyone ever told you that? Come on we're going to lose Antonia."

As they walked Juliet heard the familiar lisp from the duck she'd seen in Traverse Town and ducked behind a giant flower. She peeked out to see the spiky brown haired boy with the big shoes from the Destiny Islands walking into the forest. _I was told to keep tabs on him so that's what I'm going to do. _Juliet took a long quick step out from behind the flower and got into the tall grass when she felt a hand yank her back.

"Are you trying to get us caught? Be quiet will you." Antonia looked irked with her.

"You're just mad because you haven't seen Carissa today."

Antonia's pale cheeks went pink. "That has nothing to do with it. I'm irritated with you because you're being loud."

"You're being louder than me right now don't you think?"

The pink tinge got darker red. "Shut up will you."

Before Juliet could interject further Antonia clapped a hand over her mouth. She pulled the hand away and got up on her tip toes in time to see the boy walking further into the forest. "Don't you think I should follow them?"

"Only if you can be quiet."

"I'm quieter then you." Juliet shoved Antonia away and slunk out of the grass and behind another flower. She heard footsteps coming towards her and looked back to see that Akio and Clementine had just walked into the forest.

Clementine looked down at Akio. "And you're sure she'd come here?"

"You heard the Cheshire Cat when we first got here. He said he'd seen her in this forest."

Juliet crouched down in the grass summoning her Keyblade just to be on the safe side. She was about ready to jump out at them when she heard growling behind her. Slowly she turned around to see a scaly, winged monster with lumbering feet and antennae sniffing through the grass. _I wonder if that's the Jabberwock? If it is I should try and make this work to my benefit. _She inched over to it and tapped it on the snout to get its attention.

The Jabberwock looked down at her with its beady little eyes and snarled.

"Now you listen to me Jabberwock I need your help. Do you understand that word?"

The Jabberwock stopped growling and sniffed her.

"Do you see those two out there?" She pointed over at Akio and Clementine.

It turned its head and sniffed the air growling again.

"I need you to keep them occupied so I can get out of this forest."

The Jabberwock growled again before slinking out of the grass.

She waited until she heard it snarl before making her way out of the grass no bothering to look back. "Now where could that boy have gotten too?" She came out into a clearing that had two large lily pads and jumped onto one of them before pulling herself onto a bit of tree that stuck out. Juliet hoisted herself onto the tree when she saw an opening in the branches.

The room she'd walked into was checkered pink with darker pink with a painting on what she assumed was the wall along with two newly lit candles. "That kid was probably in here, but he isn't here now."She saw a stack of books that looked like it led to another room and pulled herself up onto the books.

As soon as she'd disappeared through the hole Akio and Clementine entered the room. Clementine ran a hand through her hair looking around the room. "It doesn't look like Juliet is in here either, but you know I think it was her who sent out the Jabberwock."

"It was her, Puck, or Antonia. Come on let's keep looking."

Juliet was back in the forest on the other side and was feeling quiet confused on how she'd gotten from one side of the forest to the other simply by walking through a part in the trees.

There was another part in the trees up ahead that looked like it could be promising.

This room was also check with shades of pink, but Juliet was finally up right. She looked up at the table in the middle of the room and then to the door which oddly enough had a sleeping door knob attached to it. She could hear talking from on top of the table and quickly scampered into the fire place. She recognized the Cheshire Cat's voice when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. "What?"

"It's just me. I was hoping I could catch up with you." Antonia snapped her fingers calling out a tall gangly limbed heartless that was juggling two flaming batons. "That's the trick master in case your wondering."

"So are we done here?"

"No, there's still another potential ally in this world."

"Who is it?"

"The Queen of Hearts, but I'll warn you she has quiet the temper so don't be surprised if she threatens to chop your head off."

"Chop my head off?" Juliet turned around to ask Antonia why the Queen would want to chop her head off, but saw that she had disappeared. "She could have waited until after I'd gotten across the room to summon the heartless." Thinking it would be best to run across the room Juliet darted out not noticing that the heartless paid her no mind. She heard the boy address her, but ignored him. _We'll have plenty of time to talk later don't you worry, kid. _

Once Juliet was out of the room she found herself in a garden surrounded by hedges. In front of her was a big woman with black hair wearing a red and black dress with a high white collar. "Are you the Queen of Hearts?"

The Queen was grumbling under her breath before she looked down at Juliet. "What do you want?"

Juliet didn't really want to deal with the Queen of Hearts and her moods, but an order was an order. "I was hoping you and I could be friends."

"And who exactly are you?"

"Juliet. My master's name is Erik if that helps at all."

The Queen of Hearts suddenly looked pleased at the mention of Erik. "Oh yes I remember him. Tall dark haired young man wasn't he? Very popular with the ladies wasn't he?"

"I didn't know that he was popular with girls, but he does have dark hair and he isn't quite so young anymore." The last time Juliet had seen Erik she had seen bits of grey in his hair.

"What about him?"

"He would like it very much if you were to be an ally of his."

"What can he offer me?"

"Anything you want." As far as Juliet knew Erik's powers were infinite. If the Queen wanted anything in particular he could give it to her.

"I want your head. Can he give me that?"

"My head? I'm not sure what I did to offend you, your majesty, but I can assure you I meant no offense."

"You don't think I heard the commotion in the forest? You let the Jabberwock loose again didn't you?"

"You have that wrong, your majesty. The Jabberwock found me and I used it to assist me with a problem."

"I want your head or no deal."

"Well, I'm afraid Erik finds me valuable so he wouldn't give you my head or any other body part for that matter."

The Queen was smiling down at Juliet. "Well, if you won't give me your head then I guess I'll have to take it."

From the corner of her eye Juliet saw the card soldiers starting to trap her in a circle. "I'll have you know that a pack of playing cards is no match for me." She summoned her Keyblade and to prove her point blew away a spade and a club that was coming at her.

The cards continued to try and get her in a circle, but Juliet continued to knock them back. She wasn't even breaking a sweat.

After all the cards had been knocked away Juliet looked back up at the Queen. "Are you quiet finished?"

The Queen only glared down at her and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Then I guess no deal?"

"Get out of my kingdom you little black eyed miscreant."

Juliet shrugged and turned to walk back into the forest. She found Puck and Antonia waiting for her. "I tried talking to her and it didn't work."

Puck shrugged and summoned a dark portal. "Oh well I guess. I tried telling Erik the Queen wouldn't make a good ally. She's too temperamental."

Giving the forest one last look Juliet followed Puck and Antonia through the portal.


	5. Chapter 4

[A/N: I may have said this in Dearly Beloved, but I can't remember so I'll say it again. I really don't care for the Olympus Coliseum I think the tournaments get really tiresome more so in the second game then the first, but enough of that. I know the underworld isn't in the first game, but it must exist somewhere in that world and that's why it's in this chapter. Also I wouldn't hold my breath for another chapter tomorrow since this one requires me to re-watch a movie. I won't give away too many spoilers, but the movie was from the 1970s and hasn't been in the games yet. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

The next world was dark, but lacked the twinkling stars of Traverse Town.

Antonia looked around and swore quietly under her breath. "My bad we landed in the wrong place. Wait, this is the Olympus Coliseum right?"

Puck pointed over to a beam of light that led to a stair case. "Up there is Olympus Coliseum. We're in the underworld."

Juliet looked up at the stair case and began to walk towards it when she heard Antonia call out to her.

"Remember to keep an eye on the boy, Juliet. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Where are you two going?"

"We have some business to discuss with an ally of Erik's don't mind us we'll be around."

Juliet heard them walk further into the underworld before walking up the steps. The sunlight was nearly blinding and made her wince against the sudden onslaught of brightness. She looked around at the area she'd stepped into and saw a long dusty path that was lined with pots with two giant stone gladiators standing over a doorway.

There was a tall red haired man standing outside the doors. He looked over at Juliet and imminently rushed over to her pulling her into a tight bone crushing hug. "Juliet, it's been so long. How have you been?"

"You will release me this instant."

The man let go of her and set her back down on the ground. "What's the matter Juliet? It's me Hercules." Hercules looked down at her in confusion. "Are you ok, Juliet? You look kinda sick."

Juliet took a few steps back from Hercules and looked back at the doors. "Have you seen a boy with spiky brown hair and big yellow shoes?"

"Oh you mean Sora? Phil has him playing the games right now. Do you want to come in and watch?"

_Sora? So, that's his name. I suppose I could use this buffoon to my advantage. _"Yes, I'll come in and watch."

"I remember the last time you were here you really cleaned house. Maybe you'd like to play in the games again?"

Juliet frowned at him. "I have no desire to play in your games. I'm just here to watch Sora."

"Oh, you're a fan of his?"

"No, I'm just supposed to watch him." She walked around him and went into the lobby. It was still quiet bright inside the lobby which made her wince again.

Hercules walked past Juliet and pulled back the rope that was barring them from going into the coliseum proper. "The games are pretty exciting, but you know that since you did play in them once."

"You keep saying that I don't remember ever being here."

"Where's Akio?"

"Who? Oh, him? He's not my friends if that's what you think."

"That can't be right. You were here with Akio and then you went down into the underworld to fight off Pain and Panic."

"You mean Hades's minions?" _Why would I fight them? _ "Why exactly was I fighting Hades's minions? Hades is a friend of my master's."

Hercules frowned in confusion. "That can't be right. You don't have a master. You just go where ever your heart tells you. I guess that's something I kinda like about you." He rubbed the back of his neck while his face went pink.

_Don't tell me…he has a crush on me doesn't he?_ Juliet repressed a shudder that went up her spine. "I guess it really doesn't matter I'm just here to watch Sora." She stepped around Hercules and walked up into the seats. _This kid can really fight. Well, he can fight heartless I should say. I wonder how he'd match up against someone else with the Keyblade? _The little voice in the back of her head was telling her to jump down and join the fight, but the rational part of her mind was telling her the opposite since Erik wouldn't take too kindly to her being discovered so quickly. For a minute she locked eyes with Sora, but their eye contact was broken when a heartless attacked him again.

From the back of the coliseum there was someone else who was watching Sora. It was the fiery tempered lord of the underworld himself. Hades didn't look like he was enjoying how well Sora was progressing, but unknown to Sora, Hades had a trick up his sleeve. A trick that came in the form of a spiky blonde haired solider.

Juliet also wasn't expecting to see this competitor come out and craned her neck to get a better look at him. "Hades has been holding out. It would be nice if he'd share his stooges with us since we are allied."

"Did you say something Juliet?"

She hadn't realized that Hercules was sitting next to her.

Hercules continued to stare her. He wasn't sizing her up or anything he was just trying to figure out what was different. "What's wrong with your eyes? And the way you're dressed is different too."

"My eyes have always been like this. And I always wear clothes like this too."

"The last time you were here your eyes were green. And you wore purple not all black."

"I'm telling you I was never here before now be quiet so I can watch this." If Hercules had anything else to say Juliet ignored him. She inhaled sharply as Sora was knocked down by the mysterious swordsman. _Is he really going to go down that easily? I thought this kid had more pluck to him than that. _Juliet stared at Sora unblinkingly as he got up again and resumed attacking the swordsman.

A few minutes later Sora knocked him down again and this time he didn't get up.

Juliet clapped along with Hercules before turning to walk out of the coliseum. _I guess Hades needs to pick out his minions a little better next time. _She noticed that Sora was following her back to the lobby and picked up the pace to get out of his line of vision. "I guess that's all there is to do here. Now all I need to do is find Puck and Antonia so we can leave."

There was a loud barking sound coming from back inside the coliseum that caused Juliet to double back. She saw Hercules running back through the lobby with the swordsman over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't go in there Juliet. Hades let Cerberus loose."

_That idiot! We're not supposed to do anything that could hurt Sora. _This was what Erik had told her anyway that if Sora was hurt that they wouldn't be able to accomplish their goal. That goal however was still unknown to her. _I guess I'll have to go deal with Hades myself. _

She walked back down the steps into the underworld not seeing any sign of Puck or Antonia. There were two giant sets of doors in front of her. Since one of them was blocked off by a wall of fire she decided to go through the other set.

The tunnels of the underworld were long, dark, and twisting with little wispy white orbs floating about. _Those are probably the souls of the people who are stuck down here. _Curiously Juliet reached out to touch one of the orbs only to see it disintegrate as soon as it touched her fingers. _I guess I should keep my hands to myself. _Just to be on the safe side she summoned her Keyblade as she continued the long walk down the underworld.

Behind her there was the unmistakable sound of feet. It didn't sound like Puck or Antonia either. Juliet quickly ducked behind a wall in time to see Akio and Clementine come around the corner. _Are they following me? _

Clementine pushed some hair from her face. "I could have sworn I saw her come down this way. Didn't Hercules say she went into the underworld?"

Akio took a couple steps forward getting dangerously close to Juliet's hiding place. "That's what he said and I don't think Hercules would lie to us. I know if we can find Hades we can find Juliet. He seems like the type she'd hang around now."

Juliet stayed very still and very quiet until Akio and Clementine had disappeared back down the hall. _That was too close. Now there's just the problem of getting to Hades before they do. _If she could summon heartless she could keep them distracted, but unfortunately Erik hadn't taught her how to do that. "It doesn't matter if I run into them again I could always fight them off. They don't seem too tough anyway."

It was taking longer than expected to navigate her way down the tunnels, but eventually she came out into a large room that led up to another winding pathway. Juliet looked over the side of the path and wished she hadn't.

There was a thick soupy looking green substance that was flowing under the path. However, her curiosity had been aroused and that was reason enough for her to keep staring. "Are those bodies?" Sure enough there were an unknown number of bodies floating in the liquid, but they looked see through. "No, they aren't bodies…..they're souls. I don't know why I'm surprised Hades if the God of death. Dead bodies are his bread and butter." She was about to continue up the path when she heard the feet again and this time there wasn't anywhere to hide.

Clementine rushed up and pulled Juliet into a tight hug just like Hercules had done. "Oh I'm so glad we found you. And just so you know there aren't any hard feelings about you attacking us back in Traverse Town. Your head is just messed up right now."

"Clementine, are you sure hugging her is the right way to go about this?"

"Hugging is the answer when you're feeling messed up."

Juliet wasn't struggling, but the longer she stayed in Clementine's arms the angrier she became. "If you don't let go of me this instant….."

Clementine heard the threat and quickly let go. "We're trying to help you Juliet."

"No you're not. Erik told me everything about how you're trying to steal the hearts of the worlds."

Akio rolled his eyes. He really wasn't surprised that Erik would come up with a lie like that. "That's a lie and you know it, Juliet."

"It's not a lie. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Yes he would. He's been lying to you since the day he met you. And now that he has control over you he's going to keep doing it and you're just going to let him."

Juliet only felt herself becoming angrier and angrier. "You can't talk about him like that. He's good you're evil."

"We're evil? Have you looked at yourself recently? You're the one who's evil."

"I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Hades."

Clementine started to walk after her when she was knocked backwards by a gust of wind.

"Don't bother following me either."

After she got to her feet Clementine looked from Akio to Juliet's rapidly shrinking figure. "Well what we do? Do we follow her or do we leave?"

"She said she was going to talk to Hades. I don't think we can follow without being caught so we should just head back to the gummi ship and look for her somewhere else. We've been doing pretty good with tracking her down. Just follow the mayhem and you'll find her."

Juliet soon found herself outside Hades's chambers. She didn't bother announcing herself and walked right in.

Hades was busy strewing over Cerberus's loose and was pacing the room when he noticed Juliet. "Oh, jeez not you. Can't you see that I'm busy? Now scurry along so I can figure out to fix this."

"What were you thinking? You were told not to harm the boy with the Keyblade."

Hades ceased his pacing and turned to face Juliet. "And who are you to tell the Lord of the Dead who he can and cannot fight?" He was in her face by this point.

If Juliet would have been a little less bold she would have quivered under his fiery gaze. Instead she stared right back up at him.

"Kid, you've got really creepy eyes has anyone ever told you that?"

"A few people."

Hades took a step back and resumed his pacing. "Something has to be done about that kid."

"Don't do anything to him."

"Did you see him take down Cloud and Cerberus? Or can you not see with those funky eyes of yours?"

"I can see just fine. What I'm not seeing is how you're beneficial to this any of this."

Hades chuckled to himself and smoothed out his hair. "Kid, do you even know what Erik is planning? In this group you're nothing more than a peon. I'm more important then you are and that means I can do what I want with or without your approval."

Juliet summoned the Keyblade and aimed it at Hades.

"And what are you going to do with that?"

"If you won't listen to my words maybe I'll have to beat them into you." Before Juliet could react Hades threw a fireball at her scorching her bare left arm.

"I don't think you understand, kid. Look at the big picture. One day you'll be dead and gone and I'll still be here. And since I'll still be here and you won't be what I say goes. And I say that the kid with the Keyblade needs to go. We can find someone else to do our dirty work for us."

Juliet was trying to ignore the burning pain in her arm and didn't take her eyes off Hades. "I think its you who don't understand Hades." Before she was able to say anything else she felt someone pull her back.

"I am so sorry about her, Hades. Normally Juliet is very polite a little ballsy yes, but she didn't mean any harm." Antonia tightened her grip on Juliet's shoulders; her long nails digging painfully into the burned skin.

"No worries just keep her away from me next time."

"Don't worry about that. We'll keep a closer eye on her next time." Antonia summoned a dark portal and pushed Juliet into it before walking in herself with Puck bringing up the rear. "What the hell were you thinking? Picking a fight with Hades are you completely stupid? He's our ally."

"He was trying to hurt Sora."

"So you've taken the time to learn his name have you? Don't worry about the brat with the Keyblade. Kids like him are elastic if he gets hurt he'll bounce right back. Now come on Erik said he wanted to discuss something with us."


	6. Chapter 5

[A/N: Look who finally decided to update. First of all I'd like to apologize for the extreme tardiness of this chapter, but I've been a bit preoccupied with school, but I've got the week off and school will be done for a little soon anyway so expect more regular updates in the future. Also a quick explanation of what happened to O'Malley at the end of this chapter. I was running short on ideas with how to keep this story exciting so my dear friend Wolveyaon suggested that there should be some way of turning some of the good characters evil as a way to spread the chaos. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

When they got to the translucent world Juliet found herself falling behind Antonia and Puck. "Can you guys slow down you're losing me."

Puck slowed his pace so that he was at Juliet's side. "Can you keep a secret?"

"That depends what's the secret?"

"I'm thinking of….."

"Of what?"

Puck made sure that Antonia was far ahead before leaning over to Juliet's ear. "I'm thinking about leaving."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've decided I don't like what I'm doing anymore."

Now that he mentioned it Juliet had noticed that Puck wasn't too interested in the dastardly doings that the three of them participated in. "I won't tell anyone."

Puck still looked a tad nervous. "Good, because if you do tell someone I'll have to do something about it." He quickened his pace to catch up with his sister.

Juliet kept her gaze fixed on Puck's back thinking about what he'd said. _I should tell Erik what Puck said, but I told Puck I'd keep my mouth shut. Besides if Puck wanted he could break me in half. _

Erik had been waiting very patiently for his underlings to arrive. "Juliet, I hear you got in a scuffle with Hades."

"He was trying to hurt the kid with the Keyblade."

"That's none of your concern. You're just so supposed to watch him."

"But-"

"No buts next time I hear about you getting into a fight with one of our allies I'll discipline you myself. Anyway there's going to be a detour in your route. You're going to Jazzy Alleys next and to do that you'll need to change your forms."

Antonia looked a bit skittish at the thought of changing forms. "What are we going to be?"

"Cats. Now hold still."

When Juliet looked down at her feet she saw paws and had to look up at Erik.

"Juliet you're a Siamese, Puck is a korat, and Antonia is a snowshoe. And I shall be accompanying you there as well."

Antonia purred and rubbed up against his legs not even questioning why he was going with them.

It was Puck who spoke up. "Why are you coming with us?"

"Because there's someone there whom I told I would come back and visit and I'd hate to disappoint her." Before he summoned a dark portal Erik changed into a sleek black cat that was a bit bigger than the other three.

When they got into Jazzy Alleys it didn't looked particularly jazzy and there weren't any allies. In fact it was raining hard and they were under a bridge. Erik was the first to notice an over turned basket under the bridge and walked over to it. "That looks a lot like her basket. Duchess, are you in there?"

A little white cat with a pink bow poked her head out. "Mama, there's someone here."

Another white cat this one older and quiet pretty stuck her head out of the basket. "Who's out there?" She squinted and peered through the darkness and rain when she saw Erik. "Noir? Oh, I'm so glad its you. Something horrible has happened."

Juliet looked up at Erik in confusion. "Noir?"

"It's a long story. What's so horrible, Duchess?"

"Someone kidnapped us from the Madam's house and now we don't know how to get home. You do remember her right?"

Erik rolled his eyes at the mention of the Madam. "Yes, I remember the Madam." He looked around Duchess to see two other kittens along with the white one. "You have children now?"

"Oh, yes Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz. Wouldn't you like to get out of the rain?"

"No, we're fine. There's plenty of space under the bridge."

The next morning they were awoken by an orange cat who had just come across Duchess and the kittens.

Duchess seemed to enjoy his flirtatious singing and was clapping her paws. "Bravo, you are a great talent."

"Why thank you. And what might your name be?"

"I'm Duchess and these are my kittens Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz." Duchess looked back at the bridge, but didn't see Erik. "And I thought Noir was under the bridge."

Erik had been busy getting breakfast out of the river and had finally managed to get a fish out.

The orange cat was eyeing Erik with distaste. "Is he your husband?"

Erik heard this and felt like he'd lost his appetite. "Duchess is not my wife. She is only a friend."

"Yes, I was going to say that. And you never did introduce your friends, Noir."

"Puck, Antonia, and Juliet. And they're not really friends just followers."

The orange cat was not to be upstaged. "Well, I'm Abraham de Lacy Guiseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley. You can just call me O'Malley for short."

Juliet wrinkled her nose. "Why does he have such a long name?"

"It doesn't matter Juliet just eat your breakfast."

"But its raw fish."

"You're a cat remember? Cats like raw fish."

She looked over at Puck and Antonia who were already eating the fish before joining them.

O'Malley sauntered up to Duchess completely ignoring Erik whose tail was twitching in irritation. "Well, where you headed too Duchess?"

"We have to get back to the Madam she must be so worried about us."

"Well where does your Madam live?"

"Doesn't she live in Paris?" Erik had been washing his face while listening and thought he'd interject.

"Yes, she lives in Paris. I'm surprised you remembered that."

"I have a good memory."

O'Malley scowled at Erik as if to say 'who asked you?' before turning back to Duchess. "In that case I'll be your guide on your way back to Paris. And we'll take a flying carpet."

"A flying carpet? How romantic." Marie had been gazing up at O'Malley with adoring eyes.

O'Malley hopped out from under the bridge and onto the road in time to see a milk truck coming down the road. He jumped up onto the top of the milk truck and then down in front of the windshield and yowled loudly nearly scaring the driver out of his skin.

The driver stopped the truck and got out chasing after O'Malley with a pipe not noticing that the back hatch of the truck had come open.

Looking quite pleased with himself O'Malley motioned for Duchess and the kittens to come up. "One flying carpet just like I said."

Juliet watched Duchess and the kittens follow O'Malley up the banks and onto the milk cart. "Do we really have to follow them?"

"Yes."

Puck was secretly smiling to himself as he followed them up the banks. "Erik, do you have a crush on Duchess?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. She can't even remember my name."

Antonia was chuckling to herself now. "I think you do."

"We're done talking about this."

Once they were in the milk truck Erik noticed that O'Malley was still giving him a dirty look since Duchess was sitting right next to him. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"No, nothing comes to mind."

They rode in the back of the milk truck for a few minutes before they hit a bump which caused Marie to fall out.

Juliet was about to jump off the back of the milk cart after O'Malley when she felt Erik drag her back by the tail.

"Don't go doing things like that. I might start to think you're thinking for yourself again."

She pulled her tail loose.

"By the way I have something I need you to do."

"What?"

"When you're alone with O'Malley just tap his heart you'll see what happens." Erik had to dig his claws into the floor when he felt it lurch to a sudden stop. "I think our ride is over."

Before the driver could react they'd all jumped out of the back of the cart and were going towards a set of train tracks.

The kittens were in the lead while they walked along the train tracks when Berlioz looked back at Antonia. "Your feet are so fluffy. Why are they so fluffy?"

"Don't ask me that's just the way they turned out."

Up ahead there was the sound of an approaching train.

When they jumped down under the tracks there was a scream from Marie who had fallen into the river below.

O'Malley shot a glare over at Erik as if to say 'this is your fault' and half expected him to do something, but instead jumped in after her.

Duchess was fretting as she looked down at them before slowly and carefully making her way down to the banks of the river.

Juliet looked over at Erik. "Are we supposed to do something?"

"I wouldn't bother. I'd say O'Malley has it under control." Erik continued to watch until he saw the orange cat fall into the river. "Or maybe not. This would be so much easier if we weren't cats."

Marie who couldn't swim was still floundering in the river when she felt something pull her out of the water. She was deposited on the shore and shook the water out of her fur.

Duchess had been watching the whole process and looked over at Erik in confusion. "Are you some kind of magician?"

"Not a magician necessarily. It looks like your new friends needs help too, but I'm not sure if I want to."

"Well you can't just leave Mr. O'Malley in the river. He could drown."

"I suppose he could."

"Well then do something."

"As you wish."

O'Malley who was still floating down the river felt something grab him by the tail before he was lifted out. He looked up to see Duchess making her way down off the train tracks; his hackles going up when he saw her throw her arms around Erik's neck. "That was you who pulled me was it?"

"Your welcome."

O'Malley had, had just enough of Erik's snide attitude. "Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

Erik followed O'Malley a little further away from the river. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I know that your Duchess's friend, but do you think you could lie off the 'I'm so much better then you attitude'?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. I always act like this."

"Oh….you mean you're always kind of rude?"

Erik's tail was twitching and his ears were starting to flatten against his head. "If you're going to continue to talk to me like that I suggest you watch yourself."

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps." He pointed over at Puck, Antonia, and Juliet all of whom had their eyes glued on O'Malley. "You see them? If they thought you had an ill will towards me then something very awful would happen to you. That my friend was a threat." Erik ignored the shell shocked look on O'Malley's face before sauntering off to rejoin the rest of the group.

By the time he got back there were two geese one wearing a blue bonnet and the other a pink bonnet.

Duchess was the first to notice that Erik was coming back. "I've just had the most wonderful idea. I think our new friends can help us get back to Paris. This is Amelia and Abigail Gabble and they said they were going to Paris too."

Juliet hadn't been listening to Duchess and had her eye on a very sulky O'Malley. "What did he want?" 

"Nothing important…." From over the top of Juliet's head he saw two cats making their way towards them. Two oddly familiar cats. "So, Duchess you say your two charming new companions can take us to Paris?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you wanted to go."

"I've changed my mind. I might as well say hello to your mistress even if she does get my name wrong."

As they followed the geese O'Malley was trying to catch Duchess's eye. "Are you really friends with that Noir guy?"

"I think Noir is lovely."

"Lovely? That's not the word I would use to describe him. There's something off about him, but I can't put my finger on what it is."

Juliet could hear the conversation and was about to say something when she saw two pairs of eyes watching her from the bushes. _Don't tell me…..those two again?_ She hissed at the bush, but the eyes didn't leave.

Akio and Clementine had been able to change their forms thanks to Clementine's magic and had been tailing Juliet shortly after they'd arrived. "What's Erik doing here?" 

Clementine shrugged. "I don't know. He always struck me as a more behind the scenes kinda guy. There must be something here that he wants."

"Maybe he likes that white female cat."

"Haven't you been paying attention? He doesn't like her he'd probably use her if there was something to gain from it." Clementine craned her neck around the bush in time to see Juliet glare at them. "I don't see why she has to be so hateful."

"It's because Erik has her brainwashed. If he hadn't gotten his hands on her there's no way she'd be acting like this now."

Antonia followed Juliet's gaze to the moving bush before she smirked to herself. "I think I know how to get them off your back." She cast a fire spell on the bush and heard a surprised yowl.

Berlioz had been watching Antonia with rapt attention and was nearly underneath her since he was so close. "You can do magic too?"

"Yes…"

"Did Noir teach you?"

"His name is Erik and yes he did. And kid could you give me some space you're right underneath me."

Puck was also receiving some unwanted attention from Marie. He looked down at her to see that she had a dreamy look on her face and began to walk a bit quicker so he could catch up with Erik. "I have a bit of a problem."

"What's your problem?"

"Marie keeps staring at me."

"So?"

"I think she likes me."

"That's your problem not mine. In case you haven't noticed I'm getting some unwanted attention myself so you're going to have to deal with it on your own."

"But can't you do something about it?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe an anti-love spell or something."

"There are no spells like that, that exist."

By the time they got into Paris it was dark. Amelia and Abigail had found their very drunk Uncle Waldo and had gone off with him.

Since it was dark and they still had a ways to go before they got to the Madam's house O'Malley had come up with the bright idea of taking Duchess and her kittens to his old crash pad. There was already a group of cats in the apartment building who were playing a rather rambunctious jazz song.

After the song had ended (the alley cats who'd been on the top floor had fallen through all the other floors and were now out of the building) Duchess was sitting on the roof with O'Malley.

Antonia glanced over at Erik who had his gaze fixed on the roof. "Are you sure you don't like Duchess?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then why are you staring at the roof?" 

"I'm thinking."

"What about?"

"None of your business. Go to sleep and stop bothering me." Erik continued to watch the roof for a little while longer when he heard O'Malley ask Duchess to marry him. _Why is he asking her about marriage? They've known each other less then twenty-four hours. No matter she'll reject him I'm sure. Why am I even worried about this? I've got other more important things to worry about then Duchess's love life. _

The next morning they were getting quiet close to the mansion. Erik couldn't help, but feel a bit smug at O'Malley's slightly sulky expression. "Last night didn't go as planned I take it?"

"What do you care?"

"No reason…" He looked up at the mansion before turning back to Juliet, Puck, and Antonia. "Duchess, I'm afraid this is where we leave you."

"But you said you wanted to see the Madam."

"I'm afraid some other pressing business came up."

When Juliet went to follow she was pushed back. "Why can't I come?"

"You still have something you need to do with our orange friend. And you might want to do it quickly since you may lose him here in a few minutes."

Juliet looked back to see that O'Malley was making his way down the street and began following him. She was about to say something when she noticed that a mouse was running after him as well. She slowed her pace in time to see O'Malley darting back in the direction he'd come from. Juliet ran after him following him into a barn. "Slow down will you. I just want to talk to you."

O'Malley did slow down a bit and turned around. "What do you want? I thought you'd leave with the rest of them."

"Just this." She pressed her paw right over his heart and looked up to see darkness start to bleed into O'Malley's eyes. "I'd better get out of here." She darted out of the barn where she saw a dark portal waiting. Before she could get through it she felt a hand on tail pull her up.

"I've had just about enough of these cats. You're going to Timbuktu too."

Juliet pulled herself upright and sank her teeth into the man's hand. She was dropped with a surprised shout before she ran into the dark portal. Just before it closed she saw O'Malley advancing on the man.


	7. Chapter 6

[A/N: Compared to last chapter I think I stepped up my game with this one. I've also been on the fence about having a second Traverse Town chapter I was thinking I'd just use that chapter to explore Juliet's character a little more since I'm not used to having her as a bad guy. Also don't be surprised if there's no chapter tomorrow since I'm supposed to spend the day with family. One last thing happy turkey day everyone! Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Juliet was still in her cat form as she ran through the translucent world. "Where is he? I'm sick of being a cat." She was having a difficult time getting through the world since she was so small compared to everything else when she saw Puck up ahead. "Puck, get over here."

Puck had been hoping he'd get some alone time to try and figure out how he was going to give Erik and Antonia the slip. He nearly burst out laughing when he saw that Juliet was still a cat. "Let me guess you want me to help you find Erik, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you want a saucer of milk too?"

"Don't be stupid Puck just find him for me."

"I was joking." Puck leaned down and picked Juliet up feeling her squirm in his grip. "What are you squirming for? I thought I'd give you a leg up since you're so low to the ground."

"You're squeezing me." She managed to get out of his hands and rested on his shoulder.

"So, you haven't told anyone what I told you?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

Puck frowned at her. "You mean you forgot what I told you? Wait, you didn't forget did you? Oh, I see what you're doing. Playing dumb I get it."

By the time they got to where Erik and Antonia were Puck was fidgeting nervously. He was still half expecting Juliet to spill the beans, but so far she'd kept quiet.

Juliet hopped off Puck's shoulder ripping his jacket with her claws a bit as she did so. "Do you think could change me back now?"

Erik looked down at Juliet. "I don't know if I should. It may be more amusing for me to keep you as a cat. Then again it would make your life a bit more difficult. All right hold still. Wouldn't want to change you into something else."

After Erik had worked his magic Juliet was feeling a bit more like herself.

"You'll be going to Deep Jungle next. And you'll be going by yourself."

"Why aren't you or Puck and Antonia coming with?"

"Because we have other things to do."

Juliet saw a dark portal open up for her before walking through it.

Puck watched her go and was still thinking about what he'd told her. He wanted to keep a close eye on her just in case she tried to get some alone time with Erik to tell him. "Are you sure one of us couldn't go with her?" 

"Why bother?"

"Because Deep Jungle is full of gorillas it could be dangerous."

Antonia was unsuccessfully holding back a snigger. "What are you so worried about, Puck? Wait don't tell me…you have a crush on her don't you?" 

"No, I don't I'm just worried about her getting hurt."

Juliet was completely unaware of what was going on and had landed in a house that was nestled in the tree tops. "So this is Deep Jungle? It looks like an uncivilized hole to me." She heard growling behind her and looked back to see a large leopard snarling at her. "What do you want?"

Sabor had been causing trouble in Deep Jungle for some years and was known to be bloodthirsty and vicious. However, Sabor didn't look particularly vicious at the moment. He walked up to her keeping his head down before rubbing his head against Juliet's hand.

Even though she was feeling immensely confused by this Juliet scratched Sabor behind the ear and heard a deep rumbling purr in response. "All right that's enough of that." She walked out towards the door of the house and heard Sabor padding after her. Juliet looked over the edge of the tree to see a thick canopy beneath her. "So, I just jump down?"She swung her legs over the edge of the tree before taking a deep breath and jumping down.

She'd landed in a green cave made of trees that had a dark tunnel that led further somewhere else. Juliet could hear voices coming from down the tunnel and recognized one of the voices as Sora. "So I found the Keyblade wielder." She looked down the tunnel, but only saw darkness. "What's the point of being scared? If he can go through I can go through."

The tunnel led out to a long vine that Juliet was struggling to keep her feet on. "So you just ride down the vine?" After a few minutes she was able to get her footing, but was going a bit quicker then she would have liked. The vine came to an end rather suddenly causing Juliet to nearly fall on her face. She looked up at the area she'd landed in and saw that she was in dusty brown area. "Doesn't look like Sora is here." She could hear Sora's voice coming from further up ahead and began to follow.

She was in a clearing that was surrounded by a thicket of trees when she heard something rustling around in the trees.

Sabor had been following her and went right to her rubbing his head against her hand.

"Look leopard it's flattering and everything that you like me, but I think this would go a little bit smoother if you didn't follow me." Juliet dropped her hand and started walking towards the other end of the clearing. She could hear Sora's voice coming from the other end of the clearing and looked around to see a tent. "He must be in there." Before Juliet was able to further investigate she felt Sabor rubbing against her purring again. "This is not a good time."

Sora came back out of the tent when he heard something coming from the clearing. "I guess no one was there."

Juliet shoved Sabor away again before creeping out of the clearing. She could hear Sora's voice coming from further ahead. _How does he get from one place to another so quickly? _Juliet slunk out of her hiding spot when she saw a tan skinned dreadlocked man walk out of the tent.

The man seemed to have recognized Juliet because he rushed over to her and pulled her into a nearly bone crushing hug.

"You release me, oaf."

The man frowned and let go before cupping her face and bringing it close to him. "Juliet, Tarzan, friend…" Tarzan frowned in confusion when she scowled at him.

"I'm not your friend now let go of my face."

Tarzan looked a bit dejected, but let go and went in the direction Sora had gone.

"What was that guy? Like I'd be friends with a savage like him. Still it couldn't hurt to follow him."

She came out into a swampy area that had a series of vines hanging down over a couple hippos were basking in the pools. Before she could begin climbing up the vines she heard a man's voice coming from the direction she'd come. Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked around the corner.

The man who was talking looked like a hunter of some kind since he was carrying a large gun with him. He was talking to a young brunette woman.

Juliet heard the man get called Clayton and the woman Jane. _Jane….I might be able to do something with her. Him too maybe. _She made her way towards the pair when she noticed that Clayton had spotted her.

Clayton aimed the gun and took a few steps back. "Who the devil are you?"

Jane pulled his arm down. "Mr. Clayton be reasonable. She looks like she's nothing more then an ordinary girl. All though her eyes are a little unsettling."

"You're looking for gorillas aren't you?"

Clayton and Jane exchanged puzzled looks before Clayton took a step forward; the gun still raised. "What do you know about it?"

"I couldn't help, but over hear your rather loud conversation. As it so happens I know where the gorilla's nest is."

Clayton lowered the gun ever so slightly; there was a wicked glimmer in his eyes. "Do you? Well missy, why don't you take us to them?" 

"I'll only take you or no deal."

Jane looked between Clayton and Juliet in confusion. "I'm studying the gorillas. Why can't I come?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for explanations. "If you study gorillas then you should know that they're very shy. I think it would be best if we went in pairs. After I've shown him I'll come back for you." _I'll have plenty of time for you later._

"I think that sounds like a very reasonable plan, Ms. Porter. Lead the way Miss…."

"Don't bother asking my name." _You won't be able to learn your own very soon. _Juliet led the way back into the swampy area before beginning to climb up the vines. "I hope you have a lot of upper body strength."

Clayton was a bit slower than her since he was bigger and had his gun strapped to his back.

She stopped once they got the first set of vines. "Just follow me and we'll be at the gorilla's nest in no time." Juliet grabbed onto one of the vines and swung her swung herself to the next.

The hunter was gripping the vines a little extra tightly and was moving a bit more slowly; his eyes glued to the ground that was far below them. "Are you sure there isn't a different route we could take?"

"Nope, sorry this is the only way."

After they'd cleared the first area with vines Juliet turned to Clayton. "Mr. Clayton, what do you think lurks in the hearts of men?"

"Is this some kind of riddle?"

"I can see what's in your heart." Juliet took a step closer to him causing Clayton to back up into a tree; the gun pointed at her chest. "Greed, corruption, anger, and most of all a thirst for blood."

Clayton put his finger on the trigger. "Missy, you may want to back up."

Juliet smiled at him, but backed up. "The gorillas aren't too much further if you'll follow me." She grabbed onto another vine and began to swing forward again.

Clayton stared after in confusion for a few seconds before he realized he was being left behind. As much as what she'd just said had caught him off guard Clayton wasn't about to admit that a little girl frightened him. He could break her neck without breaking a sweat if he wanted. All the same what she'd said had sent a shiver up his spine.

By the time they got to the next clearing it was painfully aware that they weren't going to see the gorillas. Clayton was glaring at Juliet who had her back turned. "You said we were going to see the gorillas." 

"This is their nest. It's not my fault they aren't here right now." She turned around. "However, I could always show you something more valuable then gorillas. That is your game isn't it? To kill the gorillas and sell their pelts or whatever?"

"How did you possibly know that?"

"I can read you like an open book, Mr. Clayton. I can see the darkness that's in you and all I want to do is set it free."

Clayton could feel sweat starting to accumulate on his forehead and pointed the gun at her. "Keep away from me…."

Juliet took a step closer with a look on her face that dared him to try shooting her.

"I'm warning you keep back…" When Clayton saw her take another step forward he pulled the trigger. He grinned in satisfaction thinking that had done the trick.

However, Juliet had caught onto his plan relatively quickly and had cast an aero spell on herself to deflect the bullet. "If you hold still you'll save yourself a lot of pain."

Clayton only snarled at her before shooting again. After he'd emptied the gun he threw it down and lunged at her.

Juliet side stepped him watching him crash to the ground. She put her foot on his back when he tried to get up. "Are you ready to be sensible about this, Mr. Clayton? If you're worried about it hurting I can assure you there is no pain. You don't even feel it happening."

He threw her foot off and tried to get up when she kicked him under the jaw. "What do you want from me?"

"Only the deepest darkest part of your heart." Juliet leaned down so that they were eye to eye before lightly pressing her hand to his chest.

Like with O'Malley there was a black cloud that came over Clayton's eyes.

Juliet stood up again before black vapor began to accumulate behind her.

Coming out of the vapor was what looked like a large green chameleon.

"Well it looks like my master has sent you a present, Mr. Clayton."

Clayton rose unsteadily to his feet as he stumbled over to the heartless.

Juliet picked the rifle up again and handed it to him. "You'll need this as well. Well, this has been lovely and everything, but I have one more person I need to pay a visit to so if you'll excuse me."

Once Juliet had gotten back into the camp sight she didn't see Jane. "Looks like that girl was smart enough to try and hide. No matter there are only so many places you can hide in, in a jungle."

She'd looked everywhere by this point and was beginning to feel a bit exasperated when she remembered the tree house.

When she got into the clearing that led up the tree house Juliet found Jane huddled together with a gorilla.

Jane looked up at her and tensed up. "What are you doing here? Where's Mr. Clayton?"

"Oh don't worry about him. You'll be joining him soon enough don't worry about that." Juliet took a step forward when she saw the gorilla stand in front of her. "Oh how cute it's trying to protect you." She cast a fire spell at the gorilla lighting some of its fur on fire.

Jane tried to inch away, but found that her path was blocked. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Juliet did the same thing to Jane that she'd done to Clayton, but she wasn't aware that Tarzan was right behind her. She felt a pair of strong hands fling her off Jane.

Tarzan quickly pulled Jane up who had collapse and pressed his ear to her chest. He pulled away patting her cheek while saying her name over and over.

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine." Juliet got up and was ready to leave when she felt herself get thrown down.

Tarzan was towering over her and had his lips pulled back in a snarl. "What you do to Jane?"

"Nothing much….just corrupted her heart that's all. I don't know why I'm bothering to explain this to you its not like you can understand me."

Tarzan picked Juliet up by the scruff of her neck and shoved her against the wall of the clearing. "Fix Jane!" 

"No can do. Now would you mind horribly putting me down?"

Before Tarzan could do anything else Jane had leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped Juliet and tried to pull Jane off who was now hanging off his neck.

"I think that wraps this up." Juliet summoned a dark portal and disappeared though it in time to see Sora enter the clearing."


	8. Chapter 7

[A/N: I know I said not to expect a chapter today, but my parents are very indecisive about what time we're leaving so I had time for a short chapter. I said last chapter that I was on the fence about a second Traverse Town chapter so this one is mostly filler, but be prepared for some Juliet and Clementine feels. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Juliet was wandering through the translucent world. After she'd returned from Deep Jungle she'd informed Erik that she'd corrupted both Clayton and Jane. This seemed to please him immensely because he'd given her a bit of time off. Her current problem was that she didn't know what to do with this time off. She was in a large cavern that had a pool of bright white light at the bottom. Slowly she crawled down a kind of netting on the side of the wall making her way towards the pool. Curiosity got the better of her before she jumped through the pool.

She came out into a small alcove that had a thin stream of light in the middle. "I wonder what that's for." Juliet stuck her head through the beam of light to see what was on the other side.

What surprised her was that she was in Traverse Town. The third district to be exact. "Strange….why would that beam of light take me to Traverse Town? I guess it couldn't hurt to poke around a little." Juliet was walking around the third district when she heard familiar voices. _Damn, its those two again. Why are they still following me?_

Clementine was looking through the third district without Akio when she saw Juliet duck into the alley that led to Merlin's house. "Come out Juliet I've found you now there's no point in hiding."

Juliet peered out of the dark to see Clementine walking towards her. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk now come out." Clementine took a step back when Juliet walked towards her. "You can't keep doing this, Juliet."

"Elaborate. Stop doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. We were in Deep Jungle and saw what you did to Jane. Do you have any idea how much havoc your causing?" 

"I have an idea." Juliet started to walk around Clementine, but found her path blocked. "What you want to keep talking?"

Clementine really didn't like the idea that had come to mind, but maybe it could snap Juliet out of the state she was in. She raised her hand and slapped her across the face.

For a minute Juliet looked like she was in shock. Her fingers came up to touch the slightly pinked skin. "You hit me…"

"You want to hit me back? Hit me I'm not going anywhere." What Clementine expected was to get slapped. Instead she felt the Keyblade jab her in the stomach knocking her over.

Juliet was staring down at Clementine with an oddly calm look on her face. "You really shouldn't have hit me." 

Clementine didn't make any move to get up. "I was trying to snap you out of this trance that you're in."

"It's not a trance. This who I really am."

"No it isn't. Erik took your heart and now he's using you for God knows what." 

Juliet's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about him."

"He's a lying, evil, controlling bastard and he's got you wrapped around his little finger. Me and Akio just want to help you. We're your friends." Clementine yelped in pain as the Keyblade struck her in the back.

"I told you not to talk about him. You don't know anything about him or me so just shut up."

"I do know about him and about you too. Erik has been using you since the day he met you and I'm only trying to help you. Please just listen to me."

Juliet only felt herself getting angrier and struck Clementine again in the back of the head. "You don't know anything just shut up!"

Clementine curled herself into a ball shielding her head as the Keyblade continued to rain down on her. After a few minutes she felt the beating stop and heard sobs. She uncovered her head and looked up to see Juliet staring at her with wide wet eyes.

"Clementine you have to help me." Juliet got down on her knees and scrambled over to Clementine. "He's got my heart, Clementine. You have to get him to let go."

"Don't worry I'll get him to let go. I just need to go find Akio first." She got up pulling Juliet up with her. "He's around close by don't worry."

Back in the translucent world Erik was busy watching a red haired woman from the Kingdom of the Sun when he felt something off. He waved his hand over the pool he'd been looking through changing the world to Traverse Town. Erik frowned when he saw Juliet with Clementine. "Oh no, that won't do at all I'm afraid."

Clementine had Juliet by the hand and was walking towards the doors that led to the second district when she felt Juliet stop walking. "What's the matter?" She looked back to see that Juliet's eyes were cloudy again. "You can fight him off I know you can."

Instead of responding Juliet pulled her hand away from Clementine and took a few steps away before walking back down the steps. She didn't hear Clementine following her and summoned a dark portal before walking through it. _She's stupid to think that anything is wrong with me. All though that was a strange feeling I got when I was beating her. It almost felt like she was telling the truth. But that can't be right. She's one of the bad guys. Isn't she?_

By the time she got back to the world that she'd started in she didn't see any trace of Puck or Antonia and could only surmise that they were off doing their own thing. Up ahead she saw the area where Erik usually was and swallowed. She had a feeling he wasn't happy with her and only wanted to avoid him.

"What are you doing lingering in the shadows? Come over here where I can see you."

A little hesitantly Juliet made her way over to him. "Yes?"

If Erik was indeed angry it didn't show on his face. "What have you been up to? I've been looking for you."

"I was exploring another world."

"Which one?"

"Traverse Town."

"I see….did you run into anyone you know?"

"No…"

"Don't lie to me. I think you ran into Clementine. And I think she tried to put some vile ideas in your head about me."

"She did…."

"Now was so hard to tell the truth? However, given this recent development I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go out by yourself anymore. Come with me I want to show you something."

Juliet followed him up a short flight of steps until they got to a large brightly lit room. In the middle was a pool of shimmering silvery liquid. She went to put her hand in it when Erik pulled her away.

"You may not want to do that. Just look in it and tell me what you see."

She looked down into the pool where she saw a very pretty woman with dark red hair and big blue eyes. "She's beautiful who ever she is."

"Her name is Emmy in case you're wondering and she lives in the Kingdom of the Sun."

"Is she your friend?"

"Hardly, we danced together once a long time ago. I told her I'd come back to see her, but I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because the feelings I have for her makes me feel weak. I don't like feeling like that so that's why I've never gone back to see her."

"But she's pretty. Who cares if she makes you feel weak."

"You can't be around people who make you feel weak, Juliet. Clementine and Akio make you feel like that so you should avoid them."

"No they don't."

"They do. I saw it today. You may not like me anymore, but what do you think is the wiser choice to avoid those who take away your strength or to stay with those give you power?"

Juliet wasn't exactly understanding what Erik was talking about, but wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

"What are you still standing there for? Go find Puck and Antonia. You're going to Agrabah next." Erik waited until Juliet had left before going back to the pool.


	9. Chapter 8

[A/N: This chapter wasn't supposed to have this much angst. In case anyone's wondering Chiyo is the mystery woman from the end of Dearly Beloved. Expect her to pop up again too. This chapter was fueled by Carmen by Lana Del Rey which is oddly fitting for this chapter I think. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Agrabah was extremely hot and sunny. Off in one direction there was rolling hills of tawny colored sand and in the other direction the city proper. Juliet shielded her eyes from the bright sun light when she was nearly bawled over a teenage girl with tan skin and wild dark hair. She was getting to her feet when she felt Antonia tap her shoulder.

"That girl is our target."

"What about Sora?"

"Leave Sora to me and Puck."

"Didn't Erik say he wanted someone to watch me?"

"What Erik doesn't know won't hurt him….or us for that matter. Just go follow that girl."

Before Juliet could interject further Antonia and Puck had already disappeared. "I wish they could have at least told me her name." As she walked through the streets she saw several venders selling mostly food items, but one portly salesman caught her eye.

"I have a pretty necklace a pretty necklace for a pretty girl."

Juliet thought she'd humor the vendor and picked up the pearl necklace. She didn't like her reflection. _My eyes really are off putting. _ She set the necklace back down before continuing down the street.

After she'd walked for a while she hadn't seen the girl with the messy hair again. In front of her was a large palace, but that wasn't what had caught her attention.

In front of the palace gates she saw a tall sinister looking man wearing red and black robes with a curly beard holding a snake head staff; on his shoulder was a red parrot. Juliet recognized him as one of Erik's allies. The royal vizier Jafar to be exact, but who was that he was talking to?

The woman with him was quite a bit shorter then Jafar wearing all black with long inky colored hair and grey eyes. Her hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon and on her right ear was a single gold hoop earring. The woman caught sight of Juliet who had been trying to hide and smiled at her. "You're Juliet aren't you? There's no need to be afraid."

"Who said I was afraid? I just want to know why you're getting so chummy with Jafar."

"Oh, that's easy. I'm a friend of Erik's."

"But who are you?"

"Chiyo."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Because Erik has had me going around communicating with his allies. I'm the one who smoothed over that mess with Hades in case you're wondering. And I was just giving Jafar here some advice."

Jafar snorted under his breath. "Unneeded advice. I honestly don't see your usefulness Chiyo."

Chiyo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly; there was black vapor accumulating around her fingers. "Are you sure about that, Jafar?"

"Positive, no if you'll excuse me I have something I need to discuss with the sultan." Jafar went to walk back into the place when he heard growling behind him. "Oh very funny Chiyo. A centipede made of pots I'm cowering with fear."

"You should be." Chiyo glanced down at the pot centipede giving its cue to attack.

Jafar was knocked down on his back as the heartless pounced on him. He managed to knock it aside with his staff and got back to his feet looking distinctly ruffled. "You've made your point, witch."

Juliet was staring after Jafar before she looked back up at Chiyo. "So….you're Erik's friend?"

"Yes, I'm his first friend."

"So you've known him a long time?"

"Yes, for about twenty-five years."

That couldn't be right. Erik was showing his age since his hair had started to grey, but Chiyo didn't look a day over twenty.

"Are you sure you've known him that long?"

"Positive."

"But you don't look his age. You look too young to be his friend."

Chiyo's smile hadn't faltered. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you. I'm really surprised Erik hasn't told you yet. I am not human."

Juliet raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not human?"

"No, I'm a wraith that's been given a human form. Puck and Antonia are the same way."

"How did you become human?"

"Erik's magic of course. Originally I was an anger dog, Puck was a greed parrot, and Antonia was a lust snake. Anyway let's be friends. You're looking for someone aren't you?"

It took Juliet a moment to processes this. "Um….yes…let's be friends. I'm looking for this girl with really messy hair wearing rags."

"I think you're talking about Sadira. Come with me I know where she likes to hang out."

As they walked back through the town Juliet noticed that Chiyo kept trying to catch her eye. "Do you want to say something?"

"You spend a lot of time with Erik, yes?"

"Kinda…."

"I'm worried about him."

"What's to worry about? He's healthy if that's what you're worried about."

"Not as healthy as you'd think. His heart is what's giving him problems. Did you know that if your heart stays in darkness for too long it can get damaged?"

"What kind of damage?"

"It can take away your humanity."

"Will you turn into a heartless?"

"Not a heartless necessarily. Just a monster of some kind. I've never actually seen it before, but I've seen people come close and I don't want that to happen to him."

"Have you brought up these fears to him? I'm sure if you're the first friend he ever made that he'd listen to you."

"I've tried, but he doesn't listen. He thinks he's invincible."

The more Juliet thought about this the more worried she got. Not about Erik's predicament, but her own. "What about me? I've been like this for as long as I can remember."

Chiyo chuckled under her breath. "You've only been like that for ten years. There's hope for you."

Ten years? But Erik had told her that he'd found her like this and surely that had been longer than ten years ago. "But Erik said-"

"Erik has a talent for lying."

Juliet was feeling more and more confused. If he'd lied about how he'd found her maybe he'd lied about other things too. "Why would he lie to me though?"

"Because there's something to gain from it. He's been like that ever since he was a kid. Oh and here we are."

They'd stopped outside a small hut that was outside the town. "This is where Sadira lives. And I'm afraid I'll be leaving you now."

Juliet still had more questions for Chiyo, but found herself alone. _What a strange woman. Why was she telling me all of that? Probably just trying to scare me. _She pushed the door of the hut open to find large piles of sand inside. "Sadira, are you here?"

There was the sound of something breaking from further in the hut until Sadira made her way out. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Juliet knew what Erik wanted her to do, but if he had been lying to her why should she help him? There was a sharp sting in her chest it felt like someone was squeezing her heart.

_We want the sand witch now do it!_

Juliet could see the obvious fear in Sadira's eyes as she started to walk towards her.

Sadira conjured up a ball of sand which she threw at Juliet, but it was knocked aside by the Keyblade. "Get away from me I'm warning you."

As she continued to advance on Sadira, Juliet soon had her backed up against a wall. She reached out to touch her heart, but hesitated.

_Why are you hesitating? Do it!_

Juliet could hear Erik screaming at her before she slammed her hand down over Sadira's heart. She quickly jerked it away watching the sand witch slid down the wall. Very slowly she backed up out of the hut keeping her gaze fixed on Sadira who was now beginning to stir. At first she'd thought causing all this havoc had been fun, but now that Chiyo had told her that Erik had been lying to her this whole time she felt sick. _I'll ask him about that's what I'll do. _As she walked towards the desert where Puck and Antonia were the blackness in her eyes flickered ever so slightly revealing healthy green iris beneath.

By this time Chiyo had arrived in Erik's alcove. She walked right up to him, but it didn't seem like he'd realized she was there. "Master, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Erik looked away from the pool which had been showing him Agrabah for a minute. "I have something I need to talk to you about to, Chiyo. I'll go first. What gives you the authority to tell Juliet that I've been lying to her?"

"Well you have so I just thought I'd inform her."

"That's funny I don't remember adding selling out your master to your personality."

"I wasn't trying to sell you out. I love you, you know that. I love you from the deepest part of my heart. If it hadn't been for you I would never have existed."

"You have a funny way of showing love, Chiyo. You know very well that Juliet has the potential to kill me then you went and gave her ammunition."

"She can help you that's why I told her all that stuff. Your heart is sick, Erik. It's only a matter of time before it gets to be too much."

Erik frowned at her. "My heart is healthy there's nothing to worry about. Now shouldn't you be in Atlantica? I told Ursula you'd be there."

As Juliet walked through the desert she still didn't feel quite like herself. Her legs felt like jelly and her head was swimming. After she'd corrupted Sadira's heart she'd done something very out of character. She'd been on her knees sobbing. Now she felt completely numb. From overhead she could hear the rumbling of an engine. She looked up to see a gummi ship flying over head and something told her that Akio and Clementine were inside it. "Wait, wait please you have to help me." She was jumping around waving her hands in hopes to get their attention, but the gummi ship flew on.

"What are you doing?" Puck had left the cave of wonders first after setting lose a bunch of heartless.

Juliet heard him and imminently started to back up. "Stay away from me Puck…..I'm warning you."

"Or you'll do what? Stab me with the Keyblade?"

"Yes."

Puck looked down at the Keyblade that was aimed at him, but reached around it and grabbed onto Juliet's arm; his grip painfully tight. "Don't worry I'll take you to Erik and everything will be fine."

When Juliet heard Erik's name she tried to jerk her arm free digging her feet deep in the sand.

This didn't seem to be a problem for Puck who simply pulled harder. He jerked particularly hard on her arm successfully pulling her into the dark portal.


	10. Chapter 9

[A/N: I really put Puck in a bad situation in this chapter. I realize that a lot of this chapter didn't exactly take place inside Monstro, but in the game all you do really is look for Pinocchio and fight the Parasite Cage. Also tomorrow's chapter will be late since I have class and need to re-watch the movie the chapter is based on. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Puck was still pulling on Juliet as they entered the world and more or less pushed her down in front of Erik. "Something's wrong with her master you need to fix her again."

Erik got up and walked over to Juliet where he crouched down beside her. "What's the matter this time? I heard Chiyo was telling you some awful things."

"You've been lying to me haven't you?"

"Me lie to you? Where ever did you get that idea?"

"Chiyo told me. What else have you lied to me about?"

"I can assure you I haven't been lying to you."

"Then why would Chiyo tell me all those things?"

"Well, Chiyo is a very jealous kind of woman. She thought I was giving you too much of my attention so she thought she could run you off."

Juliet was starting to feel a little better. Of course Erik hadn't been lying. She'd been silly to believe what Chiyo had said. "Of course…..what was I thinking?"

"Well if you're feeling better you'll be going onto Monstro next. There's no heart and no body to corrupt, but there's someone there I think you'd find most interesting." Erik went to stand up when he felt Juliet throw her arms around his neck. He heard Puck snigger and gave him a dirty look as he gingerly patted Juliet on the back. "All right you've held onto me now go find Monstro." Still she wasn't letting go so he unhooked her arms from his neck.

As Puck and Juliet were walking back out of the alcove Antonia made her appearance. "Sorry, sorry I was with Carissa. Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing major besides Juliet having a break down and nearly strangling Erik with her death grip. I knew he was uncomfortable around girls, but I didn't know it was that bad."

"Well you remember all those girls from before right? He wouldn't give them the time of day either. So where are we headed next?"

"Monstro."

"You know being in a whale's gut is the exact opposite of what I planned on doing today."

Juliet was completely ignoring them. She had no desire to inside a whale, but Erik had said there'd be someone interesting there so she'd brave Puck and Antonia's company to see who this person was.

The inside of Monstro was spongy and damp. There was a set of driftwood that led to an upper level and a ship crashed near his mouth.

Even with her dark eyes Juliet could see that someone was on the boat's deck. "I thought Erik said there was no body to corrupt here."

Puck followed her gaze and looked up at the ship. "Oh that's just Geppetto, He's Pinocchio's Father. Or made at least."

"Should I do something to him?"

"Harm an old man whose looking for his puppet son and just happened to get swallowed by a whale with a horrid temper? Yeah, go for it."

Juliet had to swim a short ways before she came to a ladder that was on the side of the ship and climbed up.

Geppetto had been talking to Clio his goldfish when he realized that Juliet was there. "Oh, I didn't know anyone else was here. Oh you poor dear Monstro must have swallowed you too."

"Not exactly…."

Geppetto looked a bit confused at this. "But how else could you get into Monstro then by him swallowing you?"

Juliet ignored him and reached out which caused Geppetto to back up.

"Do you want something?"

"Your heart." Her hand was right over his heart, but no contact had been made. She could feel her arm shaking for some reason like it didn't want to obey her.

Geppetto tried to move around her when the Keyblade blocked him. "If you want my heart take it, but please don't hurt my little boy. "

"Oh you mean Pinocchio? Don't worry about him. I'm sure someone will get to him eventually." Juliet didn't give Geppetto a chance to respond before her palm went down over his heart.

Like with O'Malley, Jane, Clayton, and Sadira there was a dark haze that came over Geppetto's eyes.

"I don't know how much help an old man is going to be, but why the hell not?" Juliet walked around the puppet maker and hopped off the edge of the boat. Up ahead she saw an opening that led to further into Monstro. "Puck, Antonia are you guys coming?"

Antonia was still staring at Geppetto who looked like he was fighting it. "Come on old man just give up. It will be easier if you do." She waited a few more seconds before she noticed that a little black and white kitten was yowling at her. She frowned at it before kicking the kitten sending it flying into the side of the boat. "I guess we'll leave the old man to his demons. Let's go Puck."

As they were joining Juliet at the entrance of the opening Puck cast one last look at Geppetto and could feel something clawing at him. It felt like guilt. Or at least what he thought was guilt.

When Juliet got into the entrance of the opening she found a very spongy warm foul smelling room. "I had no idea that the idea of a whale would smell so bad." She took a step forward feeling her foot sink into the spongy material. There was a slight elastic feeling that put a bit of a bounce in her step. "Doesn't look like there's anything too important in here."

Antonia had joined Juliet while going through the inner chambers of Monstro, but Puck was feeling a bit down. _This defiantly isn't for me anymore. Since when have we go into attacking old men? And he had a son too. I really need to figure out how to get out this mess. _He realized he was being left behind and picked up the pace a little. _I don't even know who I could go to. Chiyo would tear me apart for being disloyal and Antonia would tell on me. I can't trust Juliet either even if she is fighting it. _As he followed them into the next chamber an idea came to him. It was a good idea too. _What about that girl in Neverland? She liked me she'd probably let me crash with her until all this died down._ Puck was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Antonia right was right next to him

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"I don't go away."

"Is that anyway to talk to your big sister? Tell me what's on your mind."

"Go away Antonia I don't want to talk about it." _You wouldn't understand anyway since you're literally a heartless bitch._

Antonia shrugged before going to catch up with Juliet.

Juliet hadn't seen to notice that Puck was hanging back and was now in a chamber that had an elevated platform in the middle. "Is there anything in this whale besides barrels?"

"There's juices too."

"Juices?"

"Yeah, you know stomach juices."

Juliet grimaced in disgust. "That's disgusting. Well let's keep going."

"You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"To let loose a few heartless. Maybe we'll give Monstro indigestion."

"Sure why not."

Puck was still a bit behind them and was watching Juliet and Antonia summon the heartless. _Don't they have anything better to do? It would be a little too obvious if I got rid of them. _He saw that they'd summoned a particularly ugly heartless that looked like its whole body was a cage with two swinging arms.

Juliet was looking it up and down. "Its ugly isn't it? But what do we call it?"

"I'd say Parasite Cage."

"Parasite Cage? Why that?"

"Well heartless are parasites and its body looks like a cage. Hence Parasite Cage."

"Yeah, I can see it."

Puck was trying to sneak past them. There had to be a reason why there were there and his guess was because Sora was there. However, before he could make his escape Juliet spotted him.

"Where are you going, Puck? Or is the Parasite Cage too ugly for you to look at?"

"Yes, that's exactly the reason. It's so ugly I think my eyes are going to melt. And I was also thinking I'd go on ahead and summon some more heartless."

"You don't need our permission to do that."

Once Puck had successfully given both Juliet and Antonia the slip he found himself in another warm foul smelling chamber. He could hear muffled footsteps and quickly darted behind a corner.

Unluckily for Akio and Clementine they'd been swallowed by Monstro for the second time. Clementine saw a shadow from around a corner and took a few steps forward. "Come out who ever you are."

Puck recognized Clementine's voice, but wasn't sure if it was safe to come out. "If I come out you promise not to do anything to me?"

"Is that you, Puck?"

"Yes, but I'm not looking for a fight I promise."

Akio and Clementine exchanged confused looks before Akio spoke up. "All right come out."

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"Causing havoc I think?"

"No, but Juliet and Antonia are. I need to find the kid with the Keyblade so I can tell him something."

Clementine still looked a bit skeptical. "We were just with Sora. You can tell us and we'll go back and tell him. And if you're lying to us Puck we are going to rain holy hell down on you."

"Point taken….anyway Juliet and Antonia summoned this heartless called the Parasite Cage. I don't know what they're going to do with it, but tell that kid to watch out for it."

It still didn't look like Akio was buying it. "Why are you trying to help us? I thought we were enemies."

"Well, I've had a change of heart."

"A change of heart?"

"Yes, I've decided I don't like being with Erik anymore."

"Why?"

"That's my business not yours. Now I think I'm going to go before Juliet and Antonia show up. You two will probably want to make yourselves scarce too."

Luckily for Puck, Juliet and Antonia had ended up Monstro's stomach; the Parasite Cage still lumbering after them. Juliet was looking around acid filled chamber wrinkling her nose at the vile stench. "Ok, Parasite Cage we need you to go look for this little puppet named Pinocchio and bring him here ok?"

It looked like the heartless had understood because it lumbered off.

Antonia was looking around half expecting Puck to show up. "Puck must be having a good time if he isn't here yet."

"Yeah, I guess so. So what now?"

"There's a second level."

It didn't take them long to navigate back through Monstro's bowels, but Puck still hadn't shown up. Antonia was following Juliet up a pile of driftwood keeping her eyes out for her brother. "I'm starting to get worried. What if he gets lost?"

"Then he'll just open up one of those portals and come back to the start?"

"I guess…"

Once they got to the outside of the upper chamber Juliet saw the white haired boy from the Destiny Islands. "So that's who Erik said would be interesting."

Riku looked back, but turned back around. "Oh, it's only you."

"Aren't you wondering what we're doing here?"

"Not particularly. I'm just looking for a puppet."

` "Don't worry about Pinocchio we sent a heartless after him."

Riku looked a bit confused at this. "Who do you work for anyway? You don't strike me as the type to go off on their own. Neither of you really."

"That's none of your business. Just keep looking for that puppet." Juliet was about to walk around Riku when she got the stinging feeling in her heart again.

_You three need to come back now._

"Erik does not sound happy. I wonder what pissed him off? Oh, well it's been nice seeing you Riku, but we've got to go."

Puck had half a mind not to go, but he had a pretty good idea of what Erik would do to him if he didn't comply.

As they were walking back to the alcove Puck was hanging at the back again. He had a pretty good idea that Erik knew what he'd done and there was going to be hell to pay for it.

Erik for once wasn't looking in the pool, but he did look a bit annoyed to say the least. He turned to Juliet and Antonia first. "Do you two have any idea what Puck was doing after he left you?"

Both Juliet and Antonia shrugged before Antonia spoke up. "He said he was going to summon some more heartless."

"Well he didn't. I shouldn't be angry with the two of you it's not entirely your fault this happened."

As they were walking back out Juliet stopped for a minute. "I corrupted Geppetto's heart."

"That's nice now go keep Antonia company." Erik turned to face Puck who was trying hard to shake. "I must admit Puck I'm surprised. If any of my followers were going to be disobedient I would have thought that would be Juliet not you." He took a step forward, but Puck didn't back up. "You know if it weren't for me you would have never existed. And betrayal is how you repay my kindness?"

Normally Puck would have looked down at his feet when his master was so obviously enraged. "You think you're kind? I wouldn't say corrupting a Keyblade wielder's heart is kindness. If you really

wanted her on our side you could have always asked. But asking isn't really your style is it? You've always been someone who takes what they want regardless of what's in your way."

Erik still looked calm and composed, but his hands were clenched into fists. "You know very well that Juliet would have never come willingly. Wait; is this attitude because you don't like how I treat Juliet?"

"No, this attitude is because I want out of this bullshit plan of yours or Xehanort's or whoever's plan it is." Puck suddenly clapped his hands over his mouth. He should not have said that.

"Really? You want out? Well you're not getting out. You're my creation and you will do what I say. And when I get sick of you I'll destroy you. And I know you don 't want that so if you're smart you'll keep me happy or you'll be gone just like that."

Puck felt a shiver go up his spine when Erik snapped his fingers. "Yeah….whatever you say…"

"Good, we have an understanding. Go catch up with Juliet and Antonia you're going to Space Port next."


	11. Chapter 10

[A/N: So, you'll notice this chapter is a bit longer than the others. This would have been up yesterday, but I had to re-watch the movie before I went to school and then when I got home I was feeling too tired to do much work on it, but here it is. I know it skips around a bit, but there's a lo9t going on in this chapter. And a quick note on Puck let's just say his days are numbered. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Space Port like Jazzy Allies was dark and rainy. They had ended up on a pier that was connected to an inn. Juliet could hear a loud group that was making their way towards the inn and began to go after them. She could hear something about a sphere, but wasn't able to make out anything else. She pushed her way through the group until she got to their leader. "Hey Mister, where are you going?"

The man (or at first glance he looked like a man) looked down at her with one glittering gold eye. "Get out of my way missy."

Juliet ignored him and pulled on his sleeve. "I just want to know what you're doing. We could help."

The man's gold eye was looking Juliet up and down before turning to Puck and Antonia. It shifted back to Juliet; a red beam coming out of it. "What do you call yourselves?"

"You first."

"Silver. John Silver."

One of the aliens who was rather short with many eyes began hopping up and down to try and catch Silver's eye. "What are we wasting our time with these punks for?"

"Be quiet maybe they can be of some help." Silver turned back to Juliet. "Now, about your names."

"Juliet, Antonia, and Puck."

"And your pirates?"

"Something like that. But you don't want to waste your time integrating us do you? You've got more important things to be looking for, right?" The more Juliet looked at Silver the more she thought he'd have the perfect heart to corrupt.

"Aye, we do missy. Come on men let's get that sphere."

It was a bit difficult to keep up with the pirates since they were moving so quickly, but once they got to the inn a fire had started.

Since Puck was last to get into the inn he saw three people making their way out of the burning building. He decided to keep this to himself.

The pirates were busy searching through the burning building, but there was no trance of the sphere they were looking.

Once they were outside again Juliet had also found another target by the name of Mr. Scroope. _He's plenty nasty without my help, but let's stir the pot a little shall we? _She sidled up to Mr. Scroope and gave him her most charming smile. "Are you Mr. Scroope by chance?"

In Juliet's eyes Mr. Scroope looked like a cross between a lobster and a spider. He was looking down at her with a snarl on his face. "What do you want, human?"

_Wow he's even uglier up close. _"I just wanted to tell you that I'm your number one fan." She continued to smile at the confused look on Scroope's face. "What I mean by that is that I've heard a lot about you and I just wanted to tell you that I'm a big fan of your work."

"You don't say?" It sounded like he was genuinely pleased with the compliment.

"And I think I know how to make your skills as a pirate even better."

"I doubt you can do that, missy."

"Oh, I think I can." Juliet took a step closer to Mr. Scroope reaching out to touch his heart when he gripped her wrist with one of his claws.

"What makes you think I want a filthy human like you touching me?"

It didn't look like Juliet was in any pain and simply reached out with her other hand. She smirked when Mr. Scroope's bulbous gold eyes flickered then went black. "I think that's a little better don't you, Mr. Scroope? Now let go of me."

Silver had been watching this and was feeling a vaguely intrigued by what Juliet had done. "You a little witch or something?"

"No."

"All right that's a clever trick now put him right."

"Sorry, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? He's part of my crew and I'm telling you to fix him."

"I don't know how, but think about it this way Mr. Silver he'll be completely obedient now."

Silver looked over at Mr. Scroope who looked a bit dazed. "Well he does cause problems."

"I'm glad to have made you happy, Mr. Silver. I think the two of us can be good friends." _But you better watch your back because you're going to be next._

That night they slept in a seedy inn, but Silver had gone out early in the morning. When he came back he looked quite pleased with himself. "Well mates I've got news for all of us. We're going to the crew of the _RLS Legacy_."

Antonia wrinkled her nose. "So what does that mean? We'll be swabbing the deck and stuff like that? No, I'm not doing it."

Juliet glared at her. "I never knew you were so prissy Antonia."

"I'm not prissy I just don't think I belong on a ship."

"Fine, then you explain to Erik why you wouldn't come along."

"Fine, fine I'll come."

Shortly after they'd boarded the ship the last two members arrived. None of them knew it at the moment, but the boy Jim Hawkins was the one the pirates were searching for. The other one Dr. Delbert Doppler was a complete imbecile. Or at least that's what Juliet thought of him.

Puck recognized both Jim and Dr. Doppler from the inn and even if it would be in his best interest to tell Silver he still didn't say anything.

Juliet had kept her gaze fixed on Jim ever since he'd boarded the ship and now he was aware of it.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"No, not right away at least." _Just give it time._

The captain of the _Legacy _looked to be a feline of some kind and went by the name of Amelia. Standing at her side was her stony faced first officer Mr. Arrow.

Juliet wasn't at all upset when Amelia put her on kitchen duty with Silver and Jim. Actually she saw it as a blessing. She had both her targets within her sight. At the moment she was peeling potatoes when she realized that Jim was staring at her. "Now who has something they want to say?"

Jim quickly looked away going back to his dirty pan. "Have your eyes always been all black like that?"

"Yes."

"Can you see at all?"

"Yes, it's just a little cloudy." She turned her attention back to the potato when she noticed that Jim was still staring. "Do you have another question?"

"No….you're just kinda pretty even with the funny eyes."

Juliet looked a bit confused, but suddenly started laughing. "Look Jim you seem like a nice kid so I'll tell you now you're not the type I go for."

Jim was spared having to answer because Silver came down into the galley.

"You two seem to be getting on well." Silver chuckled at the red hue to Jim's cheeks. "See something you like, Jimbo?"

"Leave him alone Mr. Silver. I think he embarrassed himself adequately without you helping him."

Jim's cheeks were indeed a brilliant shade of red. "Juliet, why does Mr. Scroope have the same kind of eyes as you?"

Silver cleared his throat loudly before pulling Jim up and giving him a little push towards the deck. "Jimbo, why don't you go clean up the deck? And that isn't a suggestion."

It looked like Jim was still interested in what Juliet's response was, but shoved his hands into his pockets and left the galley.

Silver turned back to Juliet. "Why are you getting the boy's hopes up like that?"

"I'm not getting his hopes up. I'm just glad you got him distracted so I wouldn't have to answer his question."

"But you know missy I have been wondering where exactly you're from. I've been all over this galaxy and I've never seen you or your friends before and I think I'd remember three little miscreants like you." 

Before Juliet could answer Puck stuck his head down in the galley. "Juliet, Mr. Scroope is misbehaving."

Silver was quicker to get onto the deck then Juliet where he saw Mr. Scroope holding Jim up by one of his claws. "Mr. Scroope put him down."

Mr. Scroope ignored him and lifted Jim higher.

Juliet was at Silver's side, but looked a bit board with the proceedings. "Mr. Scroope, let Jim down….now."

Like a loyal dog Scroope dropped Jim to the ground before scuttling off.

Captain Amelia had seen all of this and was eyeing Juliet in curiosity. "I'll have you all know this now that if there's any more ill behavior on my ship the guilty parties will spend the rest of this voyage in the brig."

For the next couple of days Juliet kept a close eye on both Silver and Jim. She had developed a distaste for Amelia and Mr. Arrow and thought it best that they were both disposed of sooner rather than later. She got her chance when a star they were sailing past exploded into a super nova. She'd just heard Amelia order the crew to open the sails again when she noticed that Mr. Arrow had been knocked off the mast of the ship.

Mr. Scroope had caught her eye and began to advance towards the distressed first officer. With a clip of his pincers he severed the rope tethering Arrow to the ship.

The super nova was cleared successfully thanks to some clever thinking by Dr. Doppler, but Jim also got some credit for keeping the crew safely tethered to the ship.

Juliet looked up at Mr. Scroope who smirked back at her before walking over to where the ropes were tied off. "Actually, Captain I'm afraid there has been a terrible accident. It seems Mr. Arrow has fallen overboard."

Amelia blinked in confusion looking around for her first mate. "Mr. Arrow?"

"It looks like this life line wasn't tied down properly."

Jim looked over at Juliet in disbelief. "No, I checked them all." He hurried over to the ropes, but saw that the one that Arrow had been tied to was gone. "I checked them all…"

Amelia looked down at her boots to try and compose herself. "Mr. Arrow was a fine sailor. Better than any of us can ever hope to become…..he will be missed, but we must carry on."

Juliet missed the glare she received from Silver, but did feel him pull her back down into the galley.

"Now look here, missy. I don't know what beef you had with the Captain or with Jim or Mr. Arrow or with whomever, but you can't be using my crew members to do your dirty work do you understand?"

"What's the problem? I was only having a little fun."

"Well keep the boy out of your fun."

Juliet looked a bit confused at first before a smirk came to her lips. "You're going soft aren't you, Mr. Silver?"

"Me going soft? You must be completely out your mind."

"I think I'm right. You feel bad for poor little Jim because he doesn't have a Daddy."

`It looked like Silver was getting angry. He grabbed Juliet by the front of her jacket and hoisted her off the ground. "Now you see here, missy. You had best keep your mouth shut about me going soft and feeling anything for that little whelp. I don't care what happens to him he's just a means to an end. And soon as we get to Flint's trove him, the captain, and that fool doctor are history."

Juliet smirked down at him. "That's what I like to hear. Do you think you could let me down now?"

Antonia had been standing in the entrance of the galley with her arms crossed over her chest. "If you two are done flirting you may want to come up here."

Juliet glanced over at Silver then back at Antonia. "Why?"

"Because we're at that treasure trove or whatever that we've been looking for."

Silver pushed Juliet aside as he rushed up the steps.

When Juliet got back on deck she noticed that Puck was giving her a hard look. "What?"

"Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

"What about?"

Puck took Juliet by the arm and pulled her away from the rest of the group. "What was that crap you pulled with having Scroope cut Mr. Arrow's rope off?"

Juliet had a look of mock innocence on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Puck. Mr. Arrow's death was a terrible accident I had nothing to do with it."

"That's bullshit, Juliet. You know I am this close to going to Captain Amelia and telling her what her crew is up to." He turned to go do that when he felt Juliet yank him back.

"You better keep quiet, Puck. You've already pissed Erik off once and if I tell him that you purposely sabotaged our plan then there's going to be hell to pay."

"He doesn't scare me and neither do you. And as for your plan I think a horse's ass could have come up with a better plan then this."

"A horse's ass really? And since you're not so scared of Erik I'll tell him what you said as soon as we get back."

Puck jerked his arm free making his way over to Captain Amelia.

Juliet watched him go before walking over to Silver tapping his shoulder. "Um, Mr. Silver we have a slight problem."

"And what's that, missy?"

"Puck is about to spill the beans on our plan."

"Which one is Puck again?"

"Shaggy hair and pierced ears. The one talking to the Captain right now."

Down on treasure planet Akio and Clementine had successfully landed the gummi ship in the jungle. Clementine was looking around at the planet then up at the sky. "I'm surprised we got here without being noticed."

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way." Akio heard something scuffling around in the trees ahead of them. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, do you think its pirates?"

Akio pulled his disk out and started walking over towards the source of the noise. "Doesn't sound like pirates. You stay here I'll go see what it is." As Akio got into the trees he heard what sounded like something metal coming towards him. He was about to throw his disk at whoever it was when he felt a pair of spindly metal arms pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, this is a happy day! I thought I'd be alone forever."

Akio pushed the robot away, but this was a bit difficult since he was proving to be very strong. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? You know that's a good question. Wait don't tell me….my name's…." The robot's eyes slid out of focus for a minute before they began flashing different colors. "I'm B.E.N and you are?"

"Akio….and my friend Clementine is right behind me. Clementine, you can follow its fine."

B.E.N rushed over to Clementine as soon as she arrived and hugged her too.

"He's friendly that's for sure."

Akio pulled B.E.N off Clementine and turned him around so that they would be facing each other. "B.E.N I have a question. There are some people we've been looking for and we need to know if you've seen them."

"Who are they?"

"There are two girls named Juliet and Antonia and a boy named Puck. And then there's this man named Erik. Have anyone with those names come by at all?"

"Well, you know a while back there was this boy who came by…what was his name? You know this would be a lot easier if I hadn't lost my mind."

Clementine frowned in confusion. "Lost your mind?"

B.E.N turned around to show her the back of his head where a chip was missing. "Yeah, my minds been gone for a while now, but what was that boy's name? You know he said he'd come back and he never did. He did have these animals with him. I remember their names."

"Great, what were their names?"

"Chiyo, Antonia, and Puck. But why can't I remember the boy's name?"

Akio's face fell at the mention of a third person. "Maybe that woman I saw in Land of Dragons was Chiyo. The boy was probably Erik….B.E.N how long ago did you see them?"

"About twenty-five years ago I'd say. You know that boy was the first person to ever come visit me. I wonder why he never came back?"

"Don't worry about that. Erik is evil you're not missing out on much."

Up above them a small ship was rapidly coming closer and closer. It crashed quiet near them making the area around them shake.

Clementine looked over at Akio. "You think maybe that's who we're looking for?"

"Let's go and find out."

Before either of them could go any further B.E.N rushed towards the where the ship had crashed leaving them in the dust.

Akio was about to follow B.E.N when he felt Clementine pull him back. "It could be Juliet."

"Yeah, or it could be anyone really. You know I've been thinking about what Puck said when we were in Monstro and do you think he was lying? I mean he seemed sincere, but I'm still a bit skeptical."

"I don't know, but you have to keep in mind that he caused a lot of problems for us in the past. I'm not inclined to believe much of what he says. I think I can hear B.E.N coming back."

Sure enough B.E.N was coming back, but he had three people with him. One was obviously human, but the other two looked canine and feline. The feline woman had her arm in a sling. B.E.N led them back to his house.

While they were sitting it was decided that Clementine would be the one to address Jim about whether or not he'd seen Juliet.

"You mean that girl with the black eyes? Yeah, I saw her. She was part of the group of pirates that just tried to kill us. And you know the part that really sucks is that we left the map on the ship. And there's really no way to get back on the ship."

"Are you completely sure about that? Because there's this back door that we could use." B.E.N was standing over an opening in the floor.

Jim hopped up in excitement. "B.E.N you're a genius. We can use the underground to sneak over to the pirate's boat and get back on the ship to get the map."

"I'll come too. Clementine can stay behind and heal Amelia."

Clementine shook her head. "Actually, I think you should stay put. I've got an idea that I think would be perfect for you. In regards to fixing Juliet I mean."

"What's the idea?"

"You have to kiss her." 

Akio's face tinged pink. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know in all the fairy tales if the prince kisses the princess it always counteracts the witch's curse."

"Clementine I'm not a prince I'm a computer program."

"I know, but you're still a guy so maybe it could work. Come on please just try. I'll go with Jim and you can try and fix Juliet."

"Fine, I'll try. Besides there's nothing to be scared of out there…..just a bunch of blood thirsty pirates." He watched Clementine follow Jim and B.E.N through the hole before taking a deep breath and exiting the house.

Since the pirates had made a camp fire it was easy enough to see them and luckily they were deep sleepers. Akio saw Juliet off by herself and crouched down beside her quickly putting a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes imminently snapped open glaring at Akio.

"Be quiet and come with me. I just want to talk to you." He pulled her up and led her away from the rest of the pirates.

"What do you want?"

"Keep your voice down." _This is a stupid idea there's no way this is going to work. _Akio put his hands on Juliet's shoulders and pulled her a bit closer. _Well don't just stare at her just do it._

"What are you doing? Are you going to hit me or-" Juliet was cut off when she felt him kiss her. In the back of her mind she wanted to kiss him back, but instead she stayed still.

After a few seconds Akio pulled away, but didn't see a change in her. "I told Clementine it wouldn't work. That only works in fairy tales."

Juliet reached up to touch her lips when she felt a sharp sting in her chest. She looked up at Akio obviously angry, balled up her right hand, and punched him in the stomach. "That was really stupid you know that."

Akio was on the ground holding his stomach. "Wasn't my idea."

"All the same you are a pretty good kisser so I think I'll keep you." Juliet put two fingers in her mouth and whistled alarming the slumbering pirates. "Rise and shine boys we've got company."

Unknown to Jim, Clementine, and B.E.N by the time they got back to the house the pirates were already there. Now Amelia, Doppler, Akio, and Clementine were tied up in the dingy. Juliet and Antonia had gone on with Jim and Silver leaving Puck behind.

Puck was sitting on a crate beside the rather large pirate who had been given the task of watching their captives. He was trying to catch Akio and Clementine's eye when he got an idea. He turned to the pirate. "Do you think you could go take a walk for a few minutes?"

"Why should I listen to you, squirt?"

"I want some alone time with them so I can terrorize them. I do my best work when I'm alone so go away."

The pirate squinted at him and looked like he was going to interject when he saw something glaring at him from behind Puck. "What's that behind you?"

"It's called a heartless. I'm going to use it to take their hearts and if you don't want that to happen to you I suggest you leave, now." Puck waited until the pirate had scrambled out of the dinghy before going over to Akio and Clementine to untie them.

Clementine was rubbing her sore wrists when she looked at Puck in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember what I told you when we were stuck in Monstro? I'm sick of being evil." He went over to Amelia and Doppler. "I'll take the heat from Juliet later."

"You know Erik is probably going to do something to you for disobeying him like this."

"I can handle it." Even though Puck said this he felt a shiver go up his spine. "You guys should probably go. Or wait a minute I'll go take care of that pirate then you guys can steal the boat. Be right back."

The pirate hadn't gone far. "So all done terrorizing, squirt?"

"Not yet….I'm afraid the heartless are still hungry. And I think you'll satisfy it quiet well."

Before the pirate could react the heartless (it was only a little shadow) sprung out at him knocking him to the ground.

Puck was about to return to the dinghy when he felt a horrible pain rip through his chest. He was on his knees clutching his heart willing the pain to go away.

_You and I need to have a talk. I expect you to come back right now._

Struggling to his feet Puck swallowed hard before summoning a dark portal. When he got back into the alcove he was grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"You know Puck this attitude of yours is getting very tiresome. I think you owe me for creating you in the first place so when I tell you to go out and cause chaos I expect you to do it."

Puck was trying to put on a brave face, but his knees were knocking together. "You don't scare me, Erik. You'd be nothing without your pets me included. Remember what Master Xehanort said? You're nothing more than a peon in his game and when he's done with you he'll cast you aside like trash."

Erik was trying to compose himself, but when he heard Puck's comment he smacked him across the face. "And what makes you an expert on Master Xehanort?"

"You and him are so much alike it's not even funny. You both sold your hearts to the darkness and its eating away at you. Don't try to hide it. Everyone who looks at you can see it. And all you're doing is making Chiyo worry. You know I don't bother why I'm telling you any of this. You don't care about anyone and you're going to die sad and alone, but hey you'll have your precious darkness."

"Get out of my sight….I don't care where you go just get out." Erik didn't notice this, but there were thick tendrils of black vapor coming off him.

By this time Silver and Jim were back on the ship, but were saying their goodbyes. Juliet had followed Jim and had him cornered. "Jim, there's something I want to show you."

"What do you want?" Jim was a bit weary of Juliet after what had happened with the super nova.

Silver had his cyborg eye on Juliet and was pulling the boat back up when he saw her place her hand over Jim's heart. "You witch I told you to leave the boy alone."

"Don't worry you'll be joining him shortly."

"You keep away from me." Silver only had some much space to back up and his feet were already at the edge. "You can fight it Jim don't let her do anything to you."

Juliet rolled her eyes and reached forward. "You know for a pirate you have a good heart…I 'm going to change that."

Before Silver could react he felt Juliet's hand on his chest.

"Good, now that's done I can finally leave. All though I do wonder what happened to Mr. Scroope."


	12. Chapter 11

[A/N: So this chapter was giving me issues, but obviously I came up with something. Let's just say Juliet plays dirty in this chapter and you're really going to hate Antonia if you don't already. Don't worry Antonia gets hers. Oh, and prepare yourself for feels. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

There were colorful schools of fish swimming by. Juliet looked around the grotto that they'd landed in when she realized something was off. It wasn't that she now had a purple dolphin tail it was one member of their party was missing. "Where's Puck?"

Antonia had a red tail with barbs like a lion fish. "I don't know. I thought he'd meet us here. Or maybe he's already with Ursula."

Unknown to Juliet and Antonia they were being followed. Akio and Clementine had more or less crashed into Atlantica, but thanks to Clementine's magic they'd been able to change forms.

"You made me a seahorse again?"

"Why not? Now come on or we're going to lose them."

Juliet didn't remember the last time she'd met Ursula, but knew she was supposed to be an ally of theirs and was swimming after Antonia. "Where is Ursula supposed to be anyway?"

"In her grotto where else?"

Since Clementine was the stronger swimmer of the two she had an easier time keeping up with Juliet and Antonia. "Where do you think Puck is?"

"Who knows that guy is kind of a mystery if you ask me. Where do you think they're going?"

"Probably to see Ursula."

Juliet was hanging behind Antonia expecting to see someone else when they entered what looked like an underwater courtyard. "Antonia, who rules this world?"

"King Triton of course."

"I see…and where is he?"

"Why do you care? Wait, you want to corrupt his heart don't you?"

"Yes…"

Antonia swam back over to Juliet's side and pointed over at a glowing gold triton on the wall. "You see those tritons? Just follow them and you'll end up in the throne room. You go do that and I'll go see Ursula."

Since they were so close to Juliet and Antonia, Clementine caught sight of Juliet breaking away to follow the tridents. "Is she going where I think she's going? Oh, no not if I have anything to say about it."

"Where's she going?"

"She's probably going to attack King Triton. Akio, you follow Antonia and I'll follow Juliet."

"But Antonia is probably going to find Ursula. I can't fight them both on my own."

"You'll do better than me. Besides King Triton knows me he'll listen if I tell him that Juliet is going to do something awful to him." Clementine didn't wait for an answer and began to swim after Juliet. _If she does something to King Triton there's going to be nothing, but chaos down here. _

Juliet who was completely unaware that Clementine was following her felt her mind start to wander. _If Antonia doesn't find Puck I think I'll ask Erik if he knows where he went. I don't know why I'm so worried Puck can take care of himself. Besides he's probably just off in another world causing havoc. _She soon found herself in front of long pathway; off in the distance was a large palace. "That's probably where the King is."

Clementine was hot on Juliet's tail when she heard a familiar voice.

"Clementine is that you?" The speaker was a pretty red haired mermaid.

"Ariel….you've gotten bigger."

"Of course I've gotten bigger it's been ten years since I last saw you. What's the matter you look worried?"

"Don't worry about it I've got it under control."

Ariel continued to follow Clementine. "You're going to see my Father?"

"Yes, and I need to hurry."

By this point Juliet was right outside Triton's throne. She peeked inside to see an old merman with a long white beard and a blue tail. _That must be the King. _She was about to go inside when she saw a little red crab staring up at her with a stern look on his face. "Buzz off." Juliet swatted her tail at the crab knocking him away.

Triton's mind was preoccupied at the moment with how to deal with Ariel and her fascination with the human world and didn't seem to notice that Juliet was in his throne room.

"You wouldn't happen to be King Triton would you?"

Triton looked down at Juliet, but looked a bit confused on what she was doing there. "Yes, but who are you? I know all my subjects and I've never seen you before." He reached for his triton just to be on the safe side.

Juliet noticed this and smiled at him. "You don't need to use that on me. I'm your friend."

It didn't look Triton was buying it. Instead it looked like he was getting angry. "There's something dark about you. I don't know who you are or what you want, but you need to leave." He started to advance on her with the triton aimed at her.

Before Juliet could explain herself she felt a hand on her ponytail yank her back. She jerked herself free before turning around to see who grabbed her in the first place. "You again?"

"Yes, me again. Your majesty, you have to hide from her she's going to do something horrible to you."

King Triton was never one to back down from a fight and instead he pointed the triton at Juliet's throat. "I want you out of my kingdom now."

Juliet started to back up when she saw Ariel from the corner of her eye. "I'll go in exchange for something."

Triton glanced over at Clementine who was shaking her head. "What do you want?"

"Her." Juliet was pointing over Ariel.

This only seemed to enrage Triton more. "You keep your filthy hands off my daughter."

"Oh, she's your daughter is she? That just makes this sweeter. Unless you'd rather just give me what I came here for."

Triton looked over at Ariel then down at his triton before shoving it at Juliet.

"I don't want your triton."

"Then what do you want?"

"You. Either you give yourself to me or I take your daughter."

Clementine was about to pull Ariel away from Juliet when she had the Keyblade thrust in her face.

"You stay out of this."

Triton was looking between Ariel and Juliet before he hung his head in defeat. "You want me you can have me."

Juliet smirked at this and left Ariel's side. "I knew you'd see things my way. Don't worry this isn't going to hurt." She reached out and placed her palm over Triton's heart. "Oh, before I forget I am going to do this to your daughter anyway."

This was the last thing Triton heard before darkness started to cover his eyes. He grabbed Juliet by the shoulders and threw her across the throne room.

When Juliet recovered herself she saw Ariel rapidly swimming over to her and thought it best that she get out of the throne room as quickly as possible. She almost didn't make it; her tail slipping through Ariel's fingers. "That could have been really bad. She sure did look mad. Now, off to find Antonia."

By this time Akio found himself right outside Ursula's grotto. He could hear the sea witch talking to Antonia in a low hurried voice. He caught something about Kingdom Hearts, but couldn't fathom was that was.

Ursula quickly realized that they had a visitor and swam over to Akio's hiding spot. "Didn't your user ever tell you not to lurk in doorways? But I guess if your user is Erik he couldn't have taught you much."

Akio had been trying to forget who had programmed him and his felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "What my user did or didn't teach me isn't any of your business, sea witch."

Antonia swam up to his other side. "How do you feel knowing your girlfriend isn't giving you the time of day anymore?"

The blush got darker. "Juliet isn't my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be. Do you think she didn't tell anyone that you kissed her?"

"She told you that?"

"Of course she tells me everything. You know you were on the right track to fixing her with kissing her."

"You know how to fix her?"

Antonia looked over Ursula who had gone over to the cauldron in the middle of the room. "Of course I know how to fix her, but that information comes with a price."

"What do you want?"

"You come back to the End of the World with me. You belong to Erik anyway since without him you wouldn't exist."

As much as Akio wanted to keep away from Erik he really hated the idea of Juliet still being under his spell. "Is that all?"

"That's all. Oh, and don't worry about Erik trying to corrupt your heart since computer programs don't have hearts."

"We do to have hearts."

"Or is it feelings that I'm thinking of? Anyway do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal."

"Good, come with me. Oh, and Ursula keep quiet about what we talked about."

"Of course darling, but you better go quickly I think I'm going to have some more guests here any minute."

Antonia grabbed onto Akio's wrist and pulled him through a dark portal.

It took Akio a few minutes to adjust to the purple lightening in the End of the World. "So this is where you guys have been hiding this whole time?"

"Yep, be careful of the heartless." Antonia still had an iron grip on Akio's wrist and pulled him after her.

"You don't need to yank on me I'm perfectly capable of following."

As Akio followed Antonia deeper into the world he heard snarling and growling and it seemed to darker and darker as they progressed. "How can you see? I can't see my hand in front of my face."

"We adapted, but don't worry it isn't too much further."

Erik was wrapped up in his own thoughts at the moment. He'd temporarily changed the pool's surface from Kingdom of the Sun to Atlantica in time to see Sora, Ariel, and Clementine arrive in Ursula's grotto. He looked up when he heard footsteps. "What is it Antonia?"

"I brought you a present."

"What is it? A seashell?"

"No, better." She pushed Akio forward nearly knocking him over.

Erik looked from Akio to Antonia. "And why did you bring him here?"

Antonia's cocky smile faltered. "Well I thought maybe if I brought him to you then we could use him as leverage to get Clementine off our back. Besides he's yours anyway you can take out your frustrations on him instead of me."

"I suppose I could keep him for a little while. You did tell Ursula what you were supposed to tell her, right?"

"Yes, I did….well I'll go get Juliet and leave you two to get better acquainted."

Akio was glaring at Erik, but was keeping his distance.

"If looks could kill….I wish you wouldn't hate me so much. You're by far one of my better creations. You and Chiyo both are my favorites."

"Aren't you the least bit curious on why I came here willingly?"

"I suppose I am a bit curious, but do enlighten me."

"Antonia told me if I came to you that I'd be on the right track to fixing Juliet."

Erik chuckled under his breath. "Antonia told you a little white lie. You can't fix what isn't broken." He began to walk towards Akio. "I only opened her heart to what she really wanted and she's certainly enjoying herself a lot more now than she was before."

"You're full of crap. Juliet was fighting the darkness she wasn't about to join it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You know the two of us had some interesting conversations that would beg to differ."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Come over here and I'll show you."

Still feeling a bit cautious Akio followed Erik back to the pool.

"Just look in there and tell me what you see."


	13. Chapter 12

[A/N: I know this is another short chapter, but expect the next one to be longer. Antonia is quickly becoming my least favorite character in this story and you'll see more of why in this chapter. Oh, and Chiyo's fears are not misplaced, but I'm not going to give away too many spoilers. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Juliet was making her way towards the alcove when she felt someone pull her back. "Why'd you leave me behind, Antonia?"

"I told you I was going to go talk to Ursula then I was going to leave."

That didn't sound right, but Juliet brushed it off. "Well, I want to go tell Erik that I hooked us a big fish this time….literally."

The color drained from Antonia's face. "He's busy. And he told us to go to Halloween Town next so let's go."

"But I thought he'd like to know that I got King Triton."

"He'll be impressed, but we need to go now."

Halloween Town was dark the only source of light was from the full moon. They'd landed in a circular courtyard.

Antonia was looking Juliet and shook her head. "I don't think a change in our appearances is necessary you look plenty scary to me."

"Antonia, what's the real reason I couldn't talk to Erik?"

"He's been very busy lately."

"Why are you lying to me? I thought we were on the same team."

Antonia looked back over her shoulder and it looked like she was getting annoyed. "I told you. He's very busy. I haven't talked to him lately either. I think he's in one of his moods anyway. And since you're with me right now I'm the boss so just do what I say, ok?"

Juliet frowned at her, but kept her mouth shut. _You're not the boss of me. You're just a bitch. _She followed Antonia through the courtyard until they came to a little house.

"I think you'll find an interesting prospect in there."

Juliet started to walk up the steps of the house when she realized Antonia wasn't following. "Aren't you going to come with?" 

"No, I'm irritated with you and your attitude. To be honest I don't know why Erik keeps you around."

That comment didn't do anything to help Juliet's attitude. She gave Antonia a parting glare before pushing the door open. She found herself in a small room that led to the house proper. Coming from the other side of the door was rapid chatter and an odd bubbling sound.

When she entered the house she saw something very odd. She couldn't exactly tell what she was looking at, but it sure was strange.

Dr. Finkelstein looked up at Juliet and wheeled over to her. "Another visitor? Well what do you want, missy?"

"So this is Antonia's idea of an interesting prospect."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing…." Even though she was angry at Antonia, Juliet had a pretty good idea that she'd complain to Erik if she didn't comply. She grabbed onto Finkelstein's wheelchair and pulled him up close to her before pressing her hand to his chest.

At first there wasn't a notable change in Finkelstein's beady dark eyes. Maybe he was fighting it.

Juliet waited a few more minutes before sighing and turning to leave when she felt a beaker smash into her head. She turned around ready to lash out at Finkelstein, but was pleasantly surprised to see that there was dark vapor coming off him. "Good mission accomplished."

When she got back out of the house she found that Antonia had disappeared. "Oh, that's nice she left me here. Guess I'm on my own." She started to walk further into the courtyard when a tall skeleton jumped out at her. It did startle her at first, but she quickly recovered herself. "What are you doing?"

The skeleton shook his head chuckling to himself. "Still not easily scared Juliet?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"It's me…Jack Skellington. You were here a while back with your friends."

Juliet frowned at him and shoved past. "I think I'd remember if I met a talking skeleton."

"There is something different about you I just can't put my finger on it."

"I don't have time for this."

"It's your eyes. They used to be green and now they're black."

Juliet ignored Jack and kept walking.

"Aren't you here with Sora?"

Juliet perked up at the mention of Sora. "I was with him, but we got separated. Do you think you could take me to him?"

On the other side of curly hill in Oogie Boogie's manor Chiyo was waiting for Sora's arrival. "You know Oogie if you really wanted to get some points with Maleficent you'd eliminate the kid with the Keyblade now." 

Oogie Boogie was busy playing with a set of dice and for some reason kept rolling snake eyes. "The last time I checked Chiyo you weren't the boss of me."

"I'm only trying to give you some pointers."

"Yeah, because you have so many points with Maleficent. All you do anymore is fret over your dear dying master. You know what would be kinder? To put him out of his misery before the darkness gets to be too much."

Chiyo narrowed her eyes as she stalked over to Oogie Boogie. "You want to say that again?" There was defiantly a note of frost in her voice.

Oogie only grinned at her before rolling the dice again. "Your master's usefulness has almost been used up. It's only a matter of time before he checks out."

At first there wasn't a notable change in Chiyo's expression. She was calmly staring at the boogie man before she saw a loose thread on his arm. "And what about your usefulness you insistent gambling bag of bugs?" She tugged hard on the loose thread allowing an insect to escape.

Oogie Boogie tried to jerk away only making the tear in his arm bigger. "Don't do that. Whatever you do don't do that." More bugs were crawling around on the ground.

"Then think the next time you decide to slander my master in front of me."

Oogie was frantically trying to repair his arm, but now that Chiyo's back was turned he was feeling brave again. "I didn't know a dog could be so sweet on her master. What is it about him that you like so much, Chiyo? It couldn't possibly his sterling personality."

"I'm not sweet on him and its none of your business what I like about him."

"You keep telling yourself that, darling."

Juliet had followed Jack into another courtyard looking area that had a gate that led off to curly hill. "How much further is it?"

Jack stopped walking and looked around. "That's funny I could have sworn I left him right here."

Behind them was a ghost who had gone unnoticed. Clementine had just gotten to Halloween Town after almost literally turning Atlantica upside down looking for Akio. She had hoped he hadn't gone far, but how could he have gone anywhere on his own without the gummi ship? She'd come to the conclusion that he must have gone off with Antonia and Juliet, but couldn't figure out why he'd done that. _ Antonia probably told him so lie so he'd go with her. I can't find Antonia, but I guess Juliet is the next best thing._

Juliet had the feeling someone was watching her and looked back in the direction they'd come from.

"Is something wrong, Juliet?"

"Hmm? Oh, no I'm fine." _I bet it's those two again. Can't they take a hint?_

"I hope Sora didn't go off to fight Oogie on his own." Jack had a worried look on his face as he looked out at the gates. "Juliet, why don't you stay here and I'll go check on Sora."

Clementine watched Jack leave and took this as an opportunity to get Juliet by herself. "Juliet, I have to ask you something."

Juliet swore under her breath when she heard Clementine's voice. "What do you want?"

"You haven't seen Akio have you?"

"No, I thought he was with you."

"I lost him in Atlantica and I think something horrible has happened to him."

"Then it sucks to be him. Do you have anything else you need to say?"

"You're unbelievable you know that. You have no idea what lengths he'd go to if it meant helping you. He's decent like that."

"So?"

Clementine felt like she was running out of options. "Since you obviously can't see it for yourself I might as well tell you. He's in love with you. He's been in love with you for a really long time and if you let Antonia or Erik do something to him then you've got to be the worst person I've ever met."

That hadn't been what Juliet had expected to hear. She felt a warm flutter in her heart, but quickly buried it. "He's stupid for loving me. Tell him that when you see him next time."

"Maybe you should tell him since you'll see him sooner then I will."

"Maybe I will."

From behind Clementine came three little kids; one a witch, one a demon, and the third a skeleton.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel right on time. Well Clementine have fun with them." She gave Clementine a parting glance before walking through a dark portal.

Akio was still staring transfixed at the pool. He'd seen the conversation between Clementine and Juliet and heard Erik chuckle from behind him. "Do you have something you want to say?"

"Don't you want to know what they were talking about? Well, I'm going to tell you whether or not you want to hear it. Clementine just spilled the beans on how you feel about my pet." 

Akio felt a blush come to his cheeks not just because that his secret was no longer a secret, but because Erik had, had the gall to call Juliet his pet. "She isn't your pet. You didn't make her so she isn't yours."

"But you are since I did make you."

"What's escaping me Erik is since you're so fond of me why did you leave me behind when you left the Grid?"

"Are you upset with me for leaving you behind?"

"No, I just want to know why."

"I had to come up with some way to take over the computer world didn't I? All though maybe I should have kept closer tabs on you so you wouldn't become such a do gooder." Erik heard someone coming towards the alcove and looked up to see Chiyo. "Oh, it's just you."

Chiyo ignored Akio and walked up to Erik leaning down to whisper something to him.

"Idiot…well what does Xehanort expect me to do about it?"

Chiyo looked back over at Akio then back at Erik.

"Don't mind Akio he'll keep his mouth shut. Won't you?"

Akio had the sudden urge to punch Erik in the face, but instead smiled back at him. "Of course I'll be quiet."

"As you were saying, Chiyo."

"Xehanort told me to tell you that maybe instead of hiding out here you should fight Sora directly."

"I'll fight when he comes here. It's only a matter of time before he shows up."

"No….he said you should go seek him out and….take care of him. But I don't think it's a good idea. You're not yourself and you could get hurt. This kid is dangerous he's taken out Clayton, Jafar, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, and not to mention every heartless we throw at him."

Erik smiled back at Chiyo as he started to walk out of the alcove. "Your concern is touching, but hardly touching Chiyo. I'll be back shortly. Oh, and Chiyo keep your eye on Akio for me."


	14. Chapter 13

[A/N: I know I said to expect a longer chapter, but there's been a change in plans. Originally there was supposed to be a Black Cauldron chapter as well as a Lady and the Tramp chapter, but I've done some shuffling around so look for those chapters in a future story. I think if I put my mind to it I could finish this story this weekend. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

As Juliet made her way through the End of the World she found herself still angry with Antonia for leaving her in Halloween Town. She thought if she brought it up with Erik that at the very least Antonia would get scolded. What she didn't expect was to see Erik walking towards her, but he looked a bit paler than usual. "Erik, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Erik ignored her and continued to walk past her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Make it quick I have places I need to be."

"Antonia left me on my own in Halloween Town."

"I'll make sure to scold her when I see her next."

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. I don't need you and Chiyo mothering me. All though you could help me out with a problem. I'm on my way to Neverland and not that I need help or anything, but you could come along and cause some chaos if you want."

_Sure sounds like you're asking for help. _"Yeah, if you want. What are you doing in Neverland? I thought the only things there were dirty little boys and pirates."

"The Keyblade wielder is there too. And a friend of mine has asked me to do something about it."

Juliet frowned in confusion. "But I thought we were supposed to leave the Keyblade wielder alone."

"There's been a change."

"But you said-"

"Did I stutter? I said there's been a change. Or are you trying to disagree with me?"

Juliet started to back away as Erik began to advance on her. "I only thought I was following your orders when you said to leave the kid alone."

"And I just told you there's been a change. And if you're going to continue to question me then stay here and I'll handle this on my own."

_There's something up with him. He isn't normally this volatile. _"No, I'll come with if you want me to come with."

"Good, I'm going to be going to island itself first, but I expect you to go to Hook's ship and wait for me."

"Yeah, ok whatever you say."

After they'd split up Erik was by himself on the island. He'd been mildly curious on where Puck had gone after he'd left and after looking at all the other worlds and not seeing him he assumed Puck had come to Neverland. Now there was just the problem of finding him. Off in the distance he could see Hook's ships and was walking past the mermaid's lagoon when he felt water get splashed on him.

Down in the lagoon was a black haired mermaid who was laughing at him. "Don't you want to come down here and play?"

Erik smiled back at the mermaid. "I'm afraid I don't have the time right now. You'll have to make do with this."

The mermaid shrieked and jumped back into the water as a heartless that looked vaguely like a pirate began to lumber towards her. 

"Now where could Puck be?"

Puck had been living with a girl named Maria who he hadn't seen in some time, but oddly enough she'd been delighted to see him. He thought for sure that no one could come looking for him and so far he'd been right. He was on somewhat good terms with Peter Pan and the lost boys as well. However, as he made his way back to the house he shared with Maria something felt off.

"Since when have you been the type who liked to live in the jungle like some kind of savage?"

Puck went rigid when he heard Erik's voice. "You're not supposed to be here. I have a good life here so just get lost."

Erik began to walk towards Puck who was trying to put on a brave face. "You know your sisters have been worried about you. I have been too."

"That's funny since you're the one who told me to go."

"A mistake in my judgment clearly." Erik held his hand out to Puck. "Its time to go home Puck."

Even though he didn't want to go Puck could feel something tugging at him. He looked down at Erik's hand before slapping it away. "I don't think you understand Erik. I have life away from you now and I like it. It's a lot easier living here doing what I want then being tethered to you like some kind of dog."

"You do realize you just insulted Chiyo."

"You know I should convince Antonia and Chiyo to leave you too. They'd like living on their own." Puck turned to go not noticing that Erik was right behind him. However, he did feel a hand rip through his chest.

Erik pulled his hand back holding Puck's heart. "So sorry about that Puck, but I can't afford to have one problem child giving the rest ideas. You understand, right?"

A girl with her hair in pigtails wearing a yellow nightgown was making her way through the jungle. Maria had been looking for Puck since he was late coming home. She scrambled behind a tree when she saw Erik standing over Puck who was on his knees.

"You want to get rid of Erik then do it. But you're not going to be able to stop Sora. Not you and not Xehanort either."

Erik merely smiled down at him; there was the faint glitter of mirth in his eyes. "Well, you're not going to be around to see what happens."

Maria inched a little closer in time to see Erik squeeze Puck's heart so tightly that shattered. She darted out of her hiding spot and began to hurl whatever she could grab at him.

Erik seemed to be getting annoyed with having dirt and pebbles flung at him. "You'll want to stop doing that." 

Maria ignored him and continued to pelt debris at him. She raised her arm to throw a particularly large rock at Erik when she saw a large dark shadow looming over him. The rock dropped from her hand and she disappeared back into the jungle.

On the pirate ship Juliet was having a difficult time making her way through the maze like ship. "Hook really needs to hire a better decorator all these cabins look the same." She came to a door that was guarded by two heartless and pushed it open.

Inside where two girls. One wearing a blue nightgown with curly hair, but the other girl looked familiar.

"I didn't know Kairi was here." Juliet started to walk towards Kairi when the other girl blocked her.

"Are you with the pirates?" 

"Yes and no." 

The girl looked a bit confused at this."

"What I mean by that is that my master is working with Hook, but I don't have any direct contact with Hook. What's your name anyway?"

"Wendy Moria Angela Darling."

"No, I mean your first name." 

"Wendy." 

Juliet was looking Wendy up and down and knew what she wanted to do, but wasn't sure it would be worth her while. "Should I or should't I"

"Should or shouldn't what?" 

"Nothing I'm just thinking out loud."

Wendy didn't look afraid in fact she looked a bit curious. "Forgive me if I'm being rude, but you're eyes are very funny."

Juliet glanced over at Wendy who was covering up a smile. "I suppose they are funny looking." She was fighting back a smile. "Well anyway I'm here for something. Something that only you can give me."

"What's that?"

"Your heart."

The smile disappeared. "My heart?"

"Yes, now hold still this won't hurt a bit."

Wendy shrank back against the wall when she heard the door bang open.

Peter flew around Juliet and got in front of Wendy; dagger pointed at Juliet. The angry looked melted into one of confusion. "Juliet, what are you doing on Hook's ship?"

"I was just having a discussion with Wendy. We were discussing what to do with her heart. Unless you'd rather give me yours."

Peter looked back at Wendy then back at Juliet. "And you'll promise to leave Wendy alone?"

"You have my word."

"Don't do it Peter."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "First Triton now this? All this sacrificing for others is making me nauseous. Well come here so I can do this."

Wendy was reluctant to let Peter go.

Juliet was ready to do it when she felt something grab onto her ponytail.

"Tink knock it off."

Tinker Bell gave Juliet a poisonous look before flying off to Peter's side.

Wendy covered her face when she saw Juliet place her palm over Peter's heart.

"Well now that that's done I'm going to go."

During this Sora had just defeated his own shadow when he saw a dark portal open. He frowned in confusion when he saw Erik. "Who are you?" 

"Oh, that's right we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Erik." The previously parlor on his face had disappeared.

Sora looked down at Erik's hand, but didn't touch it. "You have claws."

Erik looked down at his hand and quickly retracted it. "So I do." _That's new._

"What do you want?"

"I want you to disappear."

Sora aimed the Keyblade at him. "I'd like to see you make me."

"Good a fight. I was hoping you wouldn't go down too easily."

Before Sora could react he was nearly knocked backwards by a ball of dark magic. "You're with Hook aren't you?"

"I am."

"Then you must know what's wrong with Riku and Kairi."

"I do." 

Sora lunged forward nearly pinning Erik against the wall. "Then tell me."

Erik forced Sora backwards before summoning a heartless. "Maybe if you can beat me I'll tell you." Even though they hadn't been fighting long Erik could already feel himself becoming fatigued. _What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be losing to this brat. The power I took from Puck should be helping. _Erik was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sora get behind him, but did feel the Keyblade sink into his back. In fact he could feel it dig into his heart.

Sora pulled the Keyblade back out, but kept it aimed at Erik who was on his knees. "Are you going to tell me now?"

The pain was nearly unbearable. "I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. If I did it would upset the powers that be and I would like very much to keep my heart intact. All though I think you did some serious damage just now." 

The Keyblade disappeared from Sora's hand. "I wasn't trying to hurt you I just wanted you tell me how to help my friends."

Even though Erik saw an opening to do some damage to Sora he was in too much pain to do anything, "And I'm afraid I can't do anything to help you." He staggered to his feet and started to walk towards the exit of the cabin.

"Maybe you don't want to help me, but it looks like I could help you. It looks like you've been in the darkness for a long time."

"I don't need any help from some runt."

Sora was about respond when Erik walked through a dark portal. "Who was that guy? I'll have to watch out for him."

Juliet was walking around the ship looking for Erik when she saw the door to Hook's cabin open.

Sora didn't expecting to see Juliet, but he did recognize her from Wonderland. "You're with that Erik guy aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"You know I think there's seriously something wrong with your master and there's something wrong with you too." 

"There's nothing wrong with either of us. We're both perfectly fine."

"I've seen this before. There was this guy named Clayton and his heart was full of so much darkness that it killed him."

"Actually the heartless that landed on top of him killed him."

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that, but I do suspect we'll see each other again soon. Oh, before I forget I have a present for you."

Sora readied his Keyblade just in case Juliet made a move to attack him, but was nearly knocked backwards when Peter Pan flew at him.

Juliet watched for a few minutes before turning to leave. "As much I'd love to keep watching I'm afraid I've got to run."

Back on the island Maria had her head buried in her arms. Her sobs had quieted and she was trying to get a hold of herself when she heard flapping wings outside her window. She got up to shoo the bird away when she saw a jeweled parrot. "Puck?"

The parrot twittered at her before flying around the blanket that was pinned around the window. He sat on Maria's shoulder and nipped at her ear.

"That's ok you can stay with me for as long as you want."


	15. Chapter 14

[A/N: Short chapter, but it was here mostly to tie up some loose ends before the last chapter. Speaking of the last chapter I may be able to get it up tonight, but if not look for it sometime tomorrow. And I just couldn't find it in my heart to give Antonia a happy ending. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

Erik was still in quite a bit of pain as he made his way back to the alcove. Damn Xehanort for making him leave in the first place. When he got back into the alcove he saw Chiyo with a guilty look on her face. "What?"

"I only looked away for a minute, but kid got away."

"Akio getting away is the least of my worries right now. He'll turn up again eventually." He sank into his chair. When he exhaled there was another deep throb in his chest. "That Sora kid is stronger then I give him credit for." Erik batted Chiyo away when she went over to him. "You really want to do something productive go find Akio he shouldn't have gotten too far."

Juliet had just gotten back into the End of the World when she saw Chiyo walking out of the alcove. She didn't like the dirty look that Chiyo gave her and frowned right back at her. "What's your problem?"

"What my problem is that you let Erik who you know isn't himself anymore fight Sora on his own and now that damn kid has done some serious damage and…" Chiyo cut herself off not wanting to think of what could happen to her master.

"He didn't say anything about needing my help." 

"Did you expect that he would? He never asks anyone for help. You know I was hoping when he brought you here that something good would come out of it, but obviously I was wrong."

Juliet was feeling very confused as Chiyo stormed off before continuing to walk to the alcove. _Wow he really does look awful. I guess Chiyo had a point. _"Well, Hook is no longer going to be of any help, but I got Peter Pan out of the way."

"Great….that's wonderful…..look Juliet in light of recent developments those being that our allies are being knocked out one by one you'll be going to Hollow Bastian and I expect you to take care of Sora." 

"Take care of him?" 

"Corrupt his heart kill him I don't care just get rid of him."

Juliet shrugged and started to walk out when she remembered that she had a question. "Did you ever find Puck?" 

"Yes, and he's been dealt with."

That didn't sound good, but it didn't seem smart to question Erik further.

Antonia was already in Hollow Bastian looking for Carissa. They always met up in the same place, but today Carissa wasn't there. She heard familiar laughter and followed it knowing she'd find Carissa. What surprised her was that Carissa was arm in arm with a man. _That can't be right. _ Antonia crept a little closer her heart sinking when she saw Carissa pull the man into a kiss. The hurt quickly changed to anger. "Carissa, whose this?" 

Carissa was a pretty girl with dimples and curly silver hair, but at the moment her beauty was obscured by an indifferent smile. "Oh, its just you I thought it was someone important." 

"Yes, it's me I thought we were supposed to go do something together today." 

"I've gotten board of you so just go away."

Antonia glared up at the man who quickly removed his arm from Carissa's shoulder. "I need to talk to you." She grabbed onto Carissa's wrist pulling her into an alley.

"You don't need to yank on me." 

"Who was that guy?" 

"My lover." 

"I'm your lover."

"Not anymore." 

Antonia only felt herself getting angrier. "If you didn't want to be with me you should have told me.

"Well I'm telling you now. Good-bye Antonia have a nice life." 

_Don't you want to do something about this? Hasn't she hurt you? Don't you want to hurt her back?  
><em>

Antonia wasn't used to having Erik communicate with her like this, but he was right about wanting to hurt Carissa.

_This is a onetime thing, but rip her heart out like how I did with Juliet. It will make her hurt just as much as you are right now._

Antonia grabbed onto Carissa's shoulder to turn her around so they'd be facing each other. "Consider this pay back you bitch." It was a very strange feeling to be gripping someone else's heart. Antonia pulled her hand back out of Carissa's chest watching her crumple to the ground. She looked down at her to see black vapor starting to envelope. "Just remember you if you hadn't hurt me then I wouldn't have had to do this." She squeezed the heart lightly at first then started to dig her nails in. It was kinda like squeezing an over ripe fruit and after the not so gentle pressure had been applied it shattered. 

Looking up at Antonia was a golden eyed heartless.

"Go away I don't want to see you."

Obediently the heartless scampered off.

_Good, now come see me there's something I need to discuss with you._

Juliet was standing outside the doors of the castle when she heard someone coming up behind her. "Oh, its only Sora I thought I should be worried for a minute, but I think you're missing something." She was looking down at the wooden sword in his hand.

Sora looked from the sword to the Keyblade in her hand. "I'm not scared of you."

The beast who had been taking care of some heartless ran past Sora grabbing Juliet by the front of her jacket hoisting her up. "What have you done with Belle?" 

"I haven't the foggiest clue what you're talking about."

The beast only roared at her.

"I think I've had enough of this." Juliet didn't give the beast any chance to react and shoved her hand against his heart.

Sora had never seen anything like this and started to back up when the beast released Juliet and turned to face him. "Beast, its me Sora…we're friends remember?"

"There's no point in talking to him now. He's mine."

Sora looked from the darkness in the beast's eyes to Juliet's when it clicked. "Someone's controlling you aren't they?"

"Don't be ridicules. I'm doing this of my own free will. Beast do something about him will you?"

The beast began to advance on Sora while Juliet followed.

This didn't feel right. Juliet quickened her pace as the beast swiped a paw at Sora breaking the wooden swords in pieces. "Stop…"

The beast didn't pay any attention and roared at Sora swiping at him again.

Sora was right at the edge of the castle's balcony

For a minute the darkness cleared from Juliet's eyes just as the beast was ready to push Sora off the balcony. She shoved the beast aside and grabbed onto Sora's hand to pull him back. "You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine….you look like you're ok now too."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. You better get out of here I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him off."

Sora could see the darkness starting to come back to her eyes and quickly darted towards the doors of the castle.

The beast who had just recovered looked over at Juliet with a snarl on his face.

"Yeah, yeah you're pissed at me I get it." Juliet's hair was blown back as the beast roared at her. "Your breath is rancid has anyone ever told you that?"She stood up looking in the direction Sora had gone. "You stay out here I can handle this on my own."

Antonia had just gotten into the alcove. "You wanted to see me?" She was feeling a bit nervous for some reason and was keeping her distance.

Erik stood up and began walking towards her. "Antonia, you've been a loyal follower of mine for many years now, but I think….how to put this? I think you're usefulness has been used up." 

Her face paled. "What?"

"I don't like to repeat myself you know that."

Antonia grabbed onto Erik's wrist when she saw his hand coming towards her and was surprised at how brittle it felt. "You think I'm going to just let you take my heart? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid since you forgot about my other hand."

Before Antonia could react she felt Erik's hand sink into her chest. She grabbed onto him to try and pull his hand out, but only succeeded in burying it deeper. "Why are you doing this? I've been good to you? I've done everything you asked of me without question."

"Because I told myself I wasn't going to die and if that means taking what I gave you in the first place I'm going to do it." Erik pried Antonia's fingers from his wrist before removing his hand. When he looked down he saw a pearly white snake glaring up at him. "Don't stay angry for too long, Antonia. Who knows maybe you'll be able to find Puck." The ache in his heart had lessened to a dull throb.

Antonia hissed at him and to dodge his foot when he went to kick her.

It seemed like Juliet was constantly one step behind Sora. She'd seen him fight Riku and was following him deeper into the castle. She could hear Maleficent taunting him, but was more interested in the figures who were in what looked like crystal coffins. Curiously she walked up to a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress and reached out to touch her. Something zapped her fingers causing her to retract. _Odd…I wonder why I can't touch them. _ However, when she'd touched it the blurry edges of her vision had

cleared. She reached out to touch it again pressing her whole palm to the smooth surface. She was only able to keep her hand there for a few seconds and when she pulled her hand away her whole palm was red and shiny like she had a bad burn.

From up a flight of steps she heard Maleficent cursing her loss. Now that Juliet's head was slightly cleared she wanted to find Sora. Not to hurt him, but because she thought he was the only one who could help her.

Sora was about to walk through a portal to follow Maleficent when he heard Juliet come up behind him. "You again?" He looked from her black eyes to his Keyblade then back to her. "Ok, I can take a hint. You want help." Sora started to walk towards Juliet who began to back up.

She saw the Keyblade getting closer to her and grabbed onto it. "Keep away from me…."

Sora wrenched the Keyblade out of her grip before shoving it into her heart.

Juliet looked down at the Keyblade and almost instantly the dark haze left her eyes. She couldn't hear Erik screaming at her anymore and she did the first thing that came to mind which was to throw her arms around Sora's neck.

Sora patted her on the back feeling a bit awkward. "You're welcome…."

After she'd let go of him Juliet began to walk towards the front door of the castle.

"Where are you going? I could use some help."

"Don't worry about that. We'll see each other again, but right now I've got a bone to pick with someone."


	16. Chapter 15

[A/N: It's that time again for Simple and Clean (or Passion if you prefer) since this is the End of the World chapter that does mean that there will be no more after this. For some reason whenever I think of Erik I think of a cockroach since he refuses to die like one. Keep that in mind when you're reading this chapter. Also I know it looks like there could be a happy ending, but I ruined it. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the last chapter!]

When Juliet got into the End of the World she wasn't anywhere near the alcove and was in a large empty area that was dotted with little spots of land that were all pointing towards the other end of the area. _Now I just need to find Erik so I can give him a piece of my mind. _As she started to go across the wasteland she heard someone following her. She turned around expecting to see Puck or Antonia, but instead there was a friendly face. "Clementine, oh thank God its you. How did you know I'd come here?"

Clementine had just barely missed Juliet when she'd been in Hollow Bastian and had flown after in the gummi ship which was now looking worse for wear. "I saw you leaving Hollow Bastian and followed you. You haven't seen Akio have you?"

"No, I thought he'd be with you."

"I think he's here somewhere. I'm pretty sure Antonia tricked him into going with her after she told him something about you." 

Juliet felt a bit guilty since Akio had probably gotten himself stuck in a bad situation thanks to her. "Well, hopefully he's here." She started to walk forward when she felt an invisible barrier block her.

Clementine was feeling along the barrier when she looked down at the rock under Juliet's feet. "I think these rocks are pointing in the direction we need to go. If we don't follow them we'll just be blocked again."

In this fashion they started making their way through the open space towards a swirling purple mass.

"By the way Juliet I wasn't in the room when you came back to your senses. Who fixed you?"

"His name was Sora I think. If I ever see him again I'll have to properly thank him. I nearly knocked him over when I hugged him, but I would still like to say it."

As they got closer to the mass there was a deep guttural growling. The source of the growling was a massive purple heartless with tusks and a set of horns. The behemoth looked down at them its nostrils flaring to try and figure out where they were since its eyes were extremely small.

Juliet glanced over at Clementine before slowing walking behind the heartless. She grabbed onto its tail and hoisted herself up onto its back.

Clementine looked up at the behemoth before throwing a fireball at it. "Hey pea brain down here." 

The behemoth focused its beady eyes on Clementine and snarled at her before taking a step closer. It seemed completely unaware that Juliet was walking along its back.

Now that the heartless was distracted with Clementine, Juliet took this opportunity to jam the Keyblade into the base of the behemoth's neck.

The heartless howled and began to thrash to try and knock Juliet off nearly trampling Clementine in the process.

Clementine had to dodge heavy footfalls while continuing to attack. "Juliet, next time you decide to do that give me some warning, ok?"

Juliet was hanging onto the Keyblade for dear life as she tried to pull it loose. "Oh, don't worry about that I don't plan on attempting to give a heartless a lobotomy again any time soon." After a few frantic tugs she got the Keyblade dislodged, but was flung off the heartless's back in the process. "Ok, new plan…." She could see balls of darkness starting to form in the behemoth's horns. "Let's try attacking the horns this time."

_Oh course she goes right for the most dangerous part. _

The heartless was having a horrible time doing any damage to Juliet or Clementine since they were so much smaller and quicker then it. It bellowed loudly as its horns were struck in quick succession. Even though the behemoth was large its stamina wasn't the best and after its horns were destroyed it began to fade away.

Juliet pushed her bangs from her face and was about to ask Clementine where to go from there when she felt herself get pulled into a vacuum.

They were spat out in a tall dark tunnel that a pool of light at the bottom. Juliet looked over the edge of the platform they were on when she saw someone trying to climb up a series of netting on the walls. "Is that Akio? Akio, stay there we're coming down." Juliet was jumping from platform landing a bit hard while Clementine slowly climbed after her.

_I didn't know she'd be so eager to see him. Maybe her feelings have crack through her thick skull._

When Juliet got down to where Akio was she was frowning at him. "Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid you are?"

Akio was staring at her disbelief. "Really? You're going to call me stupid after I came here to try and save you?" He was about to go around her to help Clementine down when he felt Juliet throw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, you're stupid for coming here. Very, very stupid. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what these people are capable of?"

The hug had nearly stunned him into silence, but Akio could see Clementine from over the top of Juliet's head."

Clementine rolled her eyes and walked up behind Akio taking his arms and putting them around Juliet. "I really wish I hadn't had to help you with that." 

Akio could feel tears dampening his neck. "Well its ok now. We're all together again. So everything is going to be-" He was cut off when Juliet kissed him.

In her mind Clementine felt like dancing. _Finally, it's about damn time. And it only took them ten years of being separated for this to work out._

Juliet pulled away after a few seconds. "Oh, and by the way I remember very clearly when you kissed me in Space Port so don't pretend you didn't like that."

Akio's whole face flushed bright red. "You remember that? Clementine put me up to it. It wasn't my idea."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say. But you liked it."

"That's beside the point. It wasn't my idea." 

Clementine was looking down at the pool of light. "Well I hate to break up the love fest, but I think if we want to find who we're looking for we should continue to go down."

"Oh, right, right of course. I have a few choice words I have to say to Erik. I suggest the two of you stay back it could get messy."

After they'd gotten through the pool of light they were in a small cavern with a thread of light in the middle; another orb behind it.

"I remember these. The heartless have been using them to get through the worlds. If we use those orbs we can get out of here quicker."

Erik couldn't remember ever having a worse day. Puck was gone (by his hand), Antonia was gone (by his hand), he yelled at Chiyo to get lost so she was gone, and now he'd lost Juliet. He'd gotten so angry that he'd knocked the basin with the pool in it over and now had no way of keeping an eye on Juliet. And to make matters worse the sharp pain in his heart had returned.

"Having a bad day?" The speaker was a tall man with tan skin and long white hair with gold eyes.

"Get out of here, Xehanort."

"What have I told you about calling me that? I'm Ansem now."

"Whatever….just get out of here."

Ansem looked down at the silvery liquid that had come out of the basin. "You know you really should have done a better job at getting your pet Keyblade wielder under control. Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"If you're only here to goad me Xehanort then get lost. I'm not in the mood for teasing."

"Yes, I'm sure you aren't, but I was here to tell you that I have one thing to tell you before your usefulness is used up." 

Erik blanched when he heard this. "I'm plenty useful." 

"And yet you destroyed two of your three best creations to absorb their power and look at you….you're dying. I never thought you'd be so feeble. But I guess under this dark exterior you're still a little boy who ran away from home because you wanted to play in the dark."

"Get out…now."

Ansem shrugged before he turned to go. "Oh, if you do decide to die make sure you take your pet down with you."

Erik looked down at this hand and was surprised to see that it was shaking. "So this is what its like to be afraid?"

By this point Juliet, Akio, and Clementine had made it into the interior of a mountain. Luckily for them Chernabog hadn't been around. They were just outside the alcove, but Juliet wanted to go in by herself. "If you guys don't mind I think I need to this on my own."

Akio went to pull her back when she shrugged his hand away. "What if he tries to take your heart again?" 

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm not going to fall his lies again. Give me two minutes and I'll be back."

What Juliet found inside the alcove was a mess. She could hear pacing and followed the steps up a short flight of steps. "Erik, I have some things I'd like to say to you." 

Erik looked up at in mild interest, but felt his heart start to beat faster. "Going to be diplomatic are we? Well then talk. I hope you don't mind if I sit I'm not feeling myself lately." 

"Sit or stand I don't care, but you're going to listen to me."

"I said talk." 

Juliet was having a horrible time controlling her temper and wanted to do nothing more then punch Erik in the face. "What gave you the right to take my heart? I trusted you I thought you were a good guy, but I guess you proved me wrong."

"What gave me the right? Well, I suppose that's easy enough to explain. Do you remember when your home world was being destroyed and a boy saved you?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"You waited for him to come back and see you again, right?"

"Yes, but he has nothing to do with you." 

There was a cool smile on Erik's face. "He has everything to do with me since we're the same person."

Juliet swallowed that hadn't been what she'd expected to hear. "You're full of shit." 

"I'm not."

"So just because you helped me you think you can corrupt my heart and that I'd like it?"

"You owed me for saving you in the first place. I was only taking what you owed me."

The urge to hit him was overwhelming. Juliet glanced down at the Keyblade which she was gripping so tightly that her knuckles were turning white before looking up at Erik. "You know what I shouldn't be angry. You're right you were only taking what I owed you." As she said this she was walking towards him. "And now I think I'm going to return the favor." 

Erik knew what was coming, but he had a trick up his sleeve. He felt the Keyblade shove through his heart, but after he got over the initial pain he was smiling back at her.

"What are you smiling about? This is supposed to hurt." 

With a bit of difficulty Erik got up gripping the Keyblade ignoring the sizzle that went through his hand. "You just don't get it do you? I've been in the darkness for so long that's all I am anymore. And I was instructed to take you down with me."

Juliet tried to jerk the Keyblade loose, but found that it was stuck in place. "Let go let go damn you." She could see dark tendrils starting to creep towards her and renewed her pulling when she heard a snarl. "Oh, that doesn't sound good." She looked up to see a monster snarling down at her.

It was a bit smaller then the behemoth and was covered in thick black fur with fangs and glowing red eyes.

Juliet had just realized that she was up in the air hanging off the creature's chest since the Keyblade was still stuck in its chest. She yanked hard on the Keyblade dislodging it from the thing's chest before she landed on her back.

The monster looked down before it took a step forwards. It snarled at her before swiping one of its clawed paws at her.

Luckily for Juliet the noise had attracted Akio and Clementine. Clementine quickly shut her mouth

when she realized it was hanging open. "What the hell is that?"

Juliet got up rubbing her back. "That's Erik. I stabbed him and he said something about how he had been in the darkness for a long time."

The monster wasn't paying any attention to Akio and Clementine and had zeroed in on Juliet. It went to step on her when it howled in pain. It turned its attention to Akio.

"I think we can confuse it if we gang up on it."

Clementine got behind it casting a blizzard spell.

On the other side of the world Sora was engaging Ansem. He had Ansem down on his last legs when the door to kingdom hearts came into view.

"You're wrong I know now without a doubt that kingdom hearts is light!"

Ansem didn't get a chance to respond before the doors opened nearly blinding him.

Juliet could feel the ground starting to shake beneath her feet. "I think we need to get out of here." She scrambled onto her glider waiting until Akio and Clementine had gotten on before shooting off.

Sure enough beneath them the End of the World was starting to fall apart.

The monster took a step to try and jump up when the ground beneath its foot cracked. It tried to scramble away from the crumbling floor only succeeding in stepping on another bigger crack. It tried to claw its way back up, but its claws were slipping as it tried unsuccessfully to pull itself up. By this time it was too late. The End of the World was falling apart.

Juliet felt an odd prickling in her heart before a cloudy haze came to her right eye.

There was a sudden violent explosion from beneath them. The shockwave was so violent that it knocked Juliet off the glider; once her contact with it was broken it disappeared.

She wasn't sure how long she had been falling, but her head smacked hard into the concrete knocking her out cold.

7


End file.
